Rue des Douze Roses Noires
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: ATTENTION: Après mûres réflexions, l'ancien titre a été modifié. Bonne lecture ! Engagés pour être journalistes, Harry et Drago partent en Ecosse à la recherche de réponses sur une étrange histoire. Mais pour cela, il faudra oublier les vieilles querelles d'enfants pour faire face aux épreuves qui se dresseront devant eux ... HPDM, présence légère et périodique de RWNL.
1. Pourquoi nous ?

**Bonjour !**

**Je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fanfic, que j'espère plus aboutie que mes autres. Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, je redoute la suite ! Qui sait ce que mon esprit tordu peut produire xD Ou le pire du pire, qu'il s'éteigne ! (Mon esprit, pas votre ordi, hein D)**

**L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages principaux, ni leur passé qui eux, appartiennent à Mme Rowling !**

**Traite de relations homosexuelles, et patati …**

**Ah ! Je dédicace cette histoire à **_**Poulpette**_** :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rue des Douze Roses Noires**

* * *

Vous souvenez-vous, en Troisième année, lorsque le professeur Lupin organisa son cours sur les Epouvantards ? Celui-ci avait été interrompu à cause (encore et toujours) du célèbre Harry Potter. Eh bien, cela avait été la première fois que Drago lui en avait été … Reconnaissant.

Notre histoire commence environ deux ans après la victoire de L'Ordre Du Phénix sur les troupes de Mangemorts et leur leader, le tristement célèbre Voldemort. Le monde magique se relevait doucement des combats, tous espérant à un avenir meilleur. Les nombreux procès de familles de Mangemorts étaient enfin terminés, et il y avait eu bien des surprises.

En effet, plusieurs familles dites « noires et impliquées » ne l'avaient pas vraiment été. Cela concernait les familles Parkinson, Nott et les deux seuls membres de la famille Zabini. Et contre toute attente … Les grands et fiers Malefoy.

Conformément aux idées populaires, ils n'avaient pas été du côté de la Lumière, mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, n'avaient pas non plus été impliqué dans les attaques violentes et répétées des Mangemorts. Ils avaient donc vu leurs biens potentiellement dangereux confisqués et leurs honneurs au S.G.F - Siège des Grandes Familles- retirés.

Les héros de la Guerre, eux, entre deux galas et repas caritatifs, vivaient enfin la vie qu'ils avaient toujours voulue. Entrées dans la prestigieuse école d'Aurors, et dans la faculté de Médicomagie, mariages Potter-Weasleyens, emménagements, premiers bébés, premières galères avec les couches et tout et tout …

Non, attendez ! Ne partez pas, on m'a signalé une erreur sur mon prompteur ! On rembobine, on rembobine !

Je disais qu'ils vivaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, oui ! Mais un petit malin a jugé utile de nous saboter notre texte. Veuillez m'excuser, je reprends donc.

Ron et Ginny avaient entamé la formation d'Aurors. Neville, nouvellement professeur de botanique, s'épanouissait dans son travail. Hermione avait pris un congé, à la surprise générale, et s'était envolée vers l'Amazonie avec Luna, à la recherche des Ronflak ventrus, cousins des cornus …

Quant à Harry … Je crois qu'à cet instant, Harry aurait largement préféré être avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi nous ?**

* * *

**Bureau du rédacteur en chef de « Wizard's Evening », 12/05/**, 16h04, Londres.**

Drago Malefoy était fier. Sans parler du fait qu'il soit insupportablement têtu et capricieux. Et geignard. Il avait trop de défauts pour un seul homme. Ce jour-là, il portait une robe de sorcier à la couleur indescriptible, une robe nuancée de blanc, de gris et d'argenté, et l'on voyait un col de chemise blanc pointer en dessous. Son pied gauche tapotait nerveusement le sol, et une mèche de ses cheveux blonds reposait négligemment sur son front.

C'était des constatations qu'Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire. Certains remarquent à quelle heure il est temps de retourner les steaks, ou que leur voisin arrose ses géraniums tous les jours à la même heure. Harry Potter, lui, remarquait un nombre incroyable de petites choses à propos de l'héritier Malefoy.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les deux personnes présentes le fixaient d'un air interrogateur.

« Il est complètement à l'ouest, Saint Potty. » Pensa Drago.

« Ecoutez, monsieur Potter, j'ai longuement reconsidéré votre proposition, mais …

- Mais quoi ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Burnett, je pense être en meilleure position que monsieur Malefoy pour ce poste.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux potentiellement bons à être embauchés, mais, avec la candidature de monsieur Malefoy, je dois revoir tous les arrangements que j'avais obtenus. »

Drago tendit la jambe et tourna son fauteuil vers son rival. Avec un sourire suffisant et un long regard appuyé, il déclara :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Potter. Je sais que tu penses que tu es largement plus qualifié que moi pour ce job. Tu l'es même peut-être, mais, contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas de relations. Enfin, je ne dis pas que personne n'est prêt à aider … _Harry Potter._ » Cracha-t-il « Mais tu n'as pas l'expérience nécessaire pour ceci.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu crois que je n'ai aucune expérience dans les missions à haut-risque ?

-Parfaitement, Potter. _Tu_ n'as jamais dû côtoyer les plus … mauvais. _Tu_ ne sais pas faire preuve de discrétion ni de tact. _Tu_ n'es pas assez qualifié. »

Les narines frémissantes, le survivant se leva, suivit de son interlocuteur. Monsieur Burnett, un petit homme dégarni et bedonnant, s'approcha des deux adversaires, dans l'espoir de les séparer.

« Messieurs, messieurs ! Je n'ai absolument rien décidé pour le moment ! Vous êtes de très bon candidats tous les deux, et cela me déchire le cœur de devoir faire un choix. Revenez la semaine prochaine, à 17 heures, cela vous convient-il ? Nous en rediscuterons. »

Ce faisant, il les raccompagna à la porte de façon précipitée. Petit, mais malin, cet homme.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent l'un en face de l'autre, abaissant enfin les baguettes brandies. Le regard menaçant, Drago la rangea dans sa poche arrière. Une chose surprenante arriva alors : Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Le brun sourit encore plus.

« Tu ne devrais pas mettre ta baguette dans ta poche arrière. Tu pourrais te retrouver avec … »

Il se rendit compte de son erreur. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pourquoi lui disait-il ce qu'Alastor Maugrey lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt ?

« Oublie ça. »

Il partit précipitamment, les joues en feu, laissant derrière lui un Drago Malefoy plus qu'abasourdi.

« Potter ! » Hurla-t-il « Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu me lances un sort ! »

* * *

« Je te jure, il me rend fou. »

Elle acquiesça sagement.

« Quand je le vois, j'ai envie d'attraper son visage, et de … »

Elle soupira d'anticipation.

« De l'éclater contre les murs et de voir ses affreuses petites lunettes tomber et se briser enfin ! »

Elle poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Drago-Malefoy-Monsieur ne doit pas parler ainsi d'une personne aussi importante qu'Harry Potter ! Sans lui, Drago-Malefoy-Monsieur et Pimpy ne seraient pas ici ! »

La vieille elfe de maison agita son plumeau sous le nez de son maître amusé.

« Voyons, Pimpy, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Le médicomage a dit que ce n'était pas bon pour ton cœur. »

L'ancienne nourrice du jeune homme se radoucit. Qu'elle aimait son jeune maître, celui qu'elle avait nourri au biberon alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson ! Fière de sa relation toute exclusive avec lui, elle n'en demeurait pas moins réticente face à ses propos au sujet d'Harry Potter.

« Drago-Malefoy-Monsieur devrait essayer de s'entendre avec Harry Potter, surtout maintenant que vous convoitez le même prestigieux travail. »

Drago sourit. Il avait toujours aimé les conseils de son elfe préférée. Même ceux qui lui disaient d'apprécier _Potter_. Surtout ceux-là, en fait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Pimpy va retourner nettoyer le salon, mais elle voudrait bien que le jeune maitre envoie une lettre à Harry Potter pour un rendez-vous. »

Elle s'inclina, et en partant, elle fit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un clin d'œil. Drago rit franchement : l'effet rendu par ses gros yeux globuleux était absolument étrange.

Le jeune héritier termina son verre d'un seul trait, et se leva, las. Il se traina d'une façon absolument distinguée – Apparemment, les Malefoy sont les seuls à parvenir à cet exploit- à son bureau et attrapa sa plume.

« Cher Potter … »

* * *

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

Drago souffla de mépris. Pimpy avait vraiment de très, très mauvaises idées. Il laisserait trainer ses chaussettes, pour la peine.

Non pas que Drago se soit assagi et soit devenu un gentil petit agneau tendre et plein de bons sentiments. Non. Pimpy était simplement la seule personne capable de faire ressortir en lui de bons actes et de bonnes paroles.

Attablés dans un nouveau café coté du Chemin de Traverse, les deux hommes se toisaient. La détermination se lisait dans leurs regards. Harry prit sa tasse de thé, et en but une petite gorgée, sa question flottant toujours dans l'air.

« Disons que … Quelqu'un m'a dit que j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'entendre avec toi.

- L'intérêt, toujours, n'est-ce pas ? » Railla Harry.

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

Cette fois, l'ex-Gryffondor éclata d'un rire franc.

« Cela montre que tu n'as pas changé, depuis Poudlard, c'est tout.

-Depuis quand tu sais _qui_ j'étais, à Poudlard ? »

Sa main serrait la tasse blanche posée devant lui. Blessé, Harry soupira et tendit le bras par-dessus la table, pour effleurer la main de l'autre homme, dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise. Le brun la lâcha alors.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de me chamailler avec toi, aujourd'hui. Tout ça, c'est du passé. Faut que tu regardes un peu en avant. »

Drago retira sa main, et se leva. Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table et en partant, lança à Harry :

« N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es un grand philosophe, Potter. On se verra chez Burnett. »

Harry soupira de nouveau, et termina sa tasse.

* * *

« I am never the first to knoooooow! »

Elle tourna encore une fois sur elle-même.

« Whispering! Morning, keep the streets emptyyyyy …

-For me. »

Une expression choquée sur le visage, Ginny se retourna. En effet, son meilleur ami venait d'apparaitre à la porte de sa chambre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Neville ! »

Elle courut et sauta dans ses bras. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il lui manquait terriblement. Elle s'en fichait qu'il l'ait vue entrain de s'égosiller et de danser comme une goule constipée, il avait vu bien pire.

« Comment vas-tu, Gin' ? »

Elle se lança dans une explication hautement détaillée de sa vie, de ses impressions vis-à-vis des gens, de la nourriture de la cafétéria qui ne valait pas celle de Molly, d'une nouvelle boutique de chaussures sur le Chemin de Traverse, le tout avec un grand sourire. Elle retombait dans son adolescence, comme lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient sur un canapé de la salle commune et qu'ils débattaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Il entreprit ensuite de lui parler de ses cours, de ses recherches, avec toute la passion qui vouait à son métier. Après un court silence, il demanda de façon naturelle :

« Et comment vont Harry et Ron ?

-J'ai vu Harry il y a peu de temps, et il est à bout.

-A bout ?

-Il est en concurrence contre ce cher Malefoy.

-Ah oui, son projet de grand reporter… Et ton frère ? »

Avec un grand sourire malicieux, elle lui tapota l'épaule et lui tira la langue.

« Va lui demander, bel amoureux transi !

-Gin' ! »

* * *

« Bonsoir, messieurs ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Prenez un biscuit, j'insiste ! »

Monsieur Burnett ressemblait vraiment au Professeur Dumbledore. Chaleureux et enjoué, pendant qu'Harry et Drago se serraient froidement la main, il prenait place derrière son bureau, sa physionomie n'indiquant pas du tout qu'il allait dire à l'un des deux de chercher un autre travail.

Il se mit à farfouiller dans des piles de dossiers et sortit une pochette rouge intitulée « Mission 56 - T. Hawkins ». Il la posa devant lui, et croisa ses mains.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes les deux candidats que j'ai retenu pour le poste de grand reporter. Malheureusement, vous êtes très compétents tous les deux, et je me vois dans l'incapacité de faire un choix correct. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais le journaliste l'arrêta d'un geste signifiant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

« C'est donc à vous deux que je m'adresse. Je vous donne deux possibilités de réponses, à vous de voir. »

Harry se pencha au bord de sa chaise, attentif.

« Voilà, messieurs, il se trouve que j'ai un dossier qui n'est pas achevé. Mon dernier reporter s'est vu dans l'obligation d'abandonner, et je pense que cela pourrait être un bon début pour vous deux. »

Il remonta ses petites lunettes et les regarda tous les deux.

« Nous étions sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs mois. Pour cela, il vous faudra aller en Ecosse, sur une des petites îles et rencontrer Miss Ship. Elle vous expliquera la suite. »

Il exhiba la pochette rouge.

« Dans cette pochette se trouve les documents en double. Messieurs, soit vous travaillez ensemble sur ce projet et je vous engage en binôme, soit je n'engage aucun de vous deux. J'espère que vous saurez faire le bon choix. »

Drago et Harry se regardèrent, horrifiés.

* * *

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non … »

Drago se frappait la tête contre la vitre, en gémissant de douleur. Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu veux bien la boucler, Malefoy ? Il nous reste encore deux heures de trajet, et j'en ai plus que marre de t'entendre geindre.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté ce marché ? J'aurais préféré me retrouver au chômage plutôt que de travailler avec toi ! »

Lorsque leur tout nouveau patron leur avait proposé cette mission, le blond avait été dans l'incapacité de répondre, étant complètement tétanisé. Son « collègue » avait alors acquiescé en son nom, et ils étaient partis, alors que Drago était encore muet. Quand il avait repris ses esprits, il avait pointé Harry du doigt, puis le bureau, puis encore Harry et s'était ensuite évanoui. Très glorieux, tout ça.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le train qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'extrême nord de l'écosse. Là-bas, ils prendraient un bateau pour les îles Orcades, et un autre pour une île exclusivement sorcière, dissimulée des yeux des moldus. Harry se documentait depuis plusieurs heures, le nez plongé dans la pochette fournie par leur supérieur. Drago lui …

« Si j'avais su que tu allais te comporter comme un gamin pleurnichard, je n'aurais rien fait. Après tout, nous sommes suffisamment riches tous les deux. » Rétorqua le brun.

A ces mots, l'ancien Serpentard se redressa et dans un rictus tout à fait Malefoyen, répliqua :

« Je ne me comporte pas un gamin pleurnichard. Je me comporte simplement comme quelqu'un de réaliste. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« De réaliste ?

-Travailler avec toi est du pur suicide. Tout le monde _sait_ ça. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard vert du jeune homme.

« Je sais. »

Et il se replongea dans ses notes, laissant un Drago hébété. Quelle bourde venait-il de faire, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus lui parler de ses morts ?

« Eh, Potter. »

Ledit Potter ne répondit pas.

« Potter. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes contenues.

« Potter, écoute … Je … m'excuse. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Harry renifla comme un enfant et opina de la tête. Drago soupira et se pencha sur les notes ouvertes devant eux.

« Bon, il faut d'abord que l'on trouve cette _Miss Ship_. »

* * *

« Mais, va à gauche ! Va à gauche, je te dis !

- Bordel, Malefoy, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

- J'y peux rien si t'as pas le sens de l'orientation !

- Dixit celui qui a failli remonter dans un train en sortant du nôtre !

- J'ai été emporté par la foule, abruti !

- Euh … Messieurs Potter-Malefoy ? »

Ahuris, les deux hommes se retournèrent, prêts à régler son compte à celui ou celle qui venait d'associer leurs deux noms. Une petite femme replète leur fit face, un air gêné sur son visage de souris. En tendant la main, elle se présenta comme Miss Ship.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour cette scène, miss.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais à l'avenir … Evitez d'accoler nos noms comme ceci. »

La petite femme sourit et s'excusa. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, une petite maison proprette, aux volets verts et avec des fleurs aux fenêtres.

Avec une tasse d'Earl Grey devant eux, et un vieux chat qui avait élu domicile sur les genoux d'Harry, Miss Ship commença à leur expliquer l'affaire :

« L'Île est assez populaire, et habitée depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle est complètement moderne, maintenant, mais il y a encore une vieille légende qui circule. »

Drago réprima un petit rire, mais un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré flottait encore sur ses lèvres. La vieille femme se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Harry fixait également son coéquipier, avec une moue interrogative. Drago, gêné, se renfonça dans sa chaise.

« Enfin … Les légendes et tout le reste … On n'a plus cinq ans ! »

Le brun secoua la tête, et échangea un regard avec leur hôte, qui, polie, ne fit aucun commentaire et continua.

« C'est plutôt le genre d'histoire assez classique. Il y a une vieille maison qui appartenait aux Peverell. La légende dit que deux amants, frère et sœur, seraient morts dans cette maison, après y avoir caché leur fils illégitime. Ils y auraient vécu en complète autarcie et clandestinité pendant environ cinq ans avant de mourir. C'est très étrange, parce que de nombreux témoins amateurs de sensations affirment avoir vu ou senti une présence enfantine dans cette maison. Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'y ai déjà entendu des rires. Cela ne veut rien dire, mais c'est très, très intrigant, et tout le monde souhaiterais voir ce mystère dévoilé, comprenez-vous ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'une drôle de façon, et après moult politesses d'usage, sortirent prendre le bateau pour l'Île.

« C'est étrange, cette histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le blond avait sa tête appuyée contre la vitre mais regardait son collègue de côté. Harry frissonna, l'effet que lui faisait ce regard en coin était renversant.

« Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas aux légendes. » Rit-il.

Drago sourit également.

« Je n'y crois pas. Mais avoue que c'est étrange, quand même.

- C'est certain. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles qu'Harry ne quittait pas des yeux depuis leur départ.

« Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, dans ce fatras ?

- Eh bien, il y a une partie de l'arbre généalogique des Peverell, et une partie de leur histoire. Il y a aussi quelques témoignages.

- J'aurais peut-être dû m'y plonger plus sérieusement, en fait.

- Oui, mais en même temps … »

L'ex-Serpentard lui jeta un regard intrigué et haussa un sourcil.

« En même temps quoi ?

- Nous voulions être grand reporter, non ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je crois que Burnett s'est un peu joué de nous. »

Drago sourit.

« Quoi ?

- Ca me fait assez bizarre de te voir réfléchir, en fait. »

Harry lui mit un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

« Moi, ce qui me faisait rêver, c'était les grandes plaines d'Ethiopie. La magie est totalement sauvage, là-bas. Même si cela commence à s'urbaniser, cela reste encore comme au temps de nos ancêtres. Cela ne te passionne pas, toi ? »

Il avait le regard rêveur, lointain comme lorsqu'on pense à un lieu fantastique, ou que l'on se souvient d'un évènement.

« Si, mais on ira sûrement en mission là-bas une autre fois.

- Et l'Australie ! Ca à l'air magnifique.

- Certes, mais …

- Et puis l'Amazonie ! Hermione y travaille. Quelle chance elle a … Je rêverais de partir en mission à cet endroit.

- Enfin, Potter, tu n'as jamais voyagé ?

- A part pour les Horcruxes, non. Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Je n'y allais pas vraiment en touriste. »

Drago posa une main fine sur son genou.

« Je pense que tu peux arrêter de penser à cela, Potter. C'est fini, maintenant. »

Il pointa l'extérieur.

« Et puis, regarde : Nous sommes arrivés. »

* * *

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :D A bientôt pour la suite, peut-être !**


	2. Mystères et recettes de cuisine

**Guest : Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Oui, cela m'a fait pensé à cela aussi, quand j'ai relu mon chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que la suite ne fera pas trop plagiat …:/ *croise les doigts***

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Mystères et recettes de cuisine**

* * *

« Rendez-vous ce soir, 19h30 ?

- C'est parfait, Neville. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- A ce soir, Ron. »

* * *

L'Île était magnifique. C'était un peu l'endroit où tout était à la pointe de la mode. Chaque sorcier était bien habillé, bien coiffé, et bien fade. C'était ça. En un mot, ils se ressemblaient tous.

Bien que déçu par cette image, Drago n'en était pas moins impressionné. Les habitants de l'Île avaient réussi à lier magie et technologies moldues. Il devait bien avouer qu'il en était bluffé.

« Bon, tu te bouges, oui ou non ?! »

Oh joie. Quelle belle voix mélodieuse.

« Quoi encore, _Potter_ ?! » Lança-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Dans un geste parfaitement maitrisé et totalement Malefoyen, il se détourna de sa vitrine, haussa son sourcil droit et se mit à tapoter du pied gauche. Du grand art.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir m'arrêter face à toutes les vitrines devant lesquelles on passe. On a un travail à faire, j'espère que tu t'en souviens ! »

L'héritier Malefoy soupira, exaspéré, et se retourna vers sa vitrine.

« Entrons. » Dit-il simplement.

Harry poussa un cri rageur et le suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le vent souffla sur les feuilles mortes, et les fit tournoyer. Ce n'était pas vraiment très rassurant. Discrètement, Harry se rapprocha de son collègue. Evidemment, cela n'échappa pas au blond.

« Tu as peur, Potter ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Chut. Ils pourraient nous entendre. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit le vieux portail rouillé. Ensemble, ils remontèrent l'allée lugubre, surveillé par les corbeaux. Le brun secoua la tête, habitude acquise aux cotés de Luna et de ses Joncheruines.

« On se croirait dans une mauvaise histoire d'horreur. » Pensa-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où l'heurtoir de bronze reposait sur le bois maculé de taches suspectes. Après avoir longtemps lutté pour l'ouvrir, la porte grinça et Drago entra, avec un grand sourire. Derrière lui, son compagnon regardait partout et sursauta quand un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Avec horreur, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Cet idiot de Malefoy l'avait abandonné.

« Malefoy ? Malefoy ? » Chuchota-t-il.

A petits pas, il s'engagea dans un long couloir sombre.

« Malefoy ? Dra … Drago ? » Couina-t-il, quand il vit passer un rat noir à ses pieds.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle. Sors de là. Malefoy ? »

Il s'approcha d'une armoire ayant sa porte entrouverte, sa baguette brandie. Et à ce moment-là …

Un rire semblable à des grelots retentit.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, deux options se formaient :

- Soit Drago avait vraiment ce rire de bébé.

- Soit il y avait un bambin-fantôme en couches culottes dans cette maison sinistre.

Pour avoir déjà entendu son collègue rire, il savait que ce n'était pas la première option.

Et quand une armure tomba, quelque part dans la demeure, il laissa son courage de Gryffondor de côté et s'enfuit en hurlant.

* * *

« Tu faisais _quoi_ ? »

Sa voix partit dans les aigus, son cœur battait encore à la chamade. La tête entre ses genoux, et ses mains crispées sur ses oreilles, Harry se remettait difficilement de ses émotions. Avoir un Drago hilare à côté de lui n'aidait pas tellement.

« Enfin, Potter, je t'ai dit que j'allais voir dans la jardin à l'arrière !

- Eh bien tu ne l'as pas dit assez fort ! » Hurla Harry.

Le blond s'esclaffa encore une fois. Quand il avait retrouvé son coéquipier tremblant et blanc comme un linge, il avait presque admit qu'il y avait vraiment des fantômes dans cette maison. Mais quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était comme ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Potter, les bruits que tu as entendu, c'était quand je débarrassais la pièce qui accède au jardin. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans !

- Et le rire que j'ai entendu ?! »

Là, c'était plus compliqué à expliquer. Diversion, vite.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes ? Il y en avait plein à Poudlard ! »

Harry releva une tête encore plus ébouriffée qu'à l'accoutumée.

« C'est pas la même chose.

- C'est _exactement_ la même chose. »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Mais, Potter …

- Quoi ?

- Il faudra bien qu'on y retourne un jour. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur.

« Nan. »

« Oh que si, mon cher … Et plutôt deux fois qu'une … » Pensa le machiavélique Serpentard.

Il fallait bien l'avouer : voir un Potter effrayé, c'était jouissif.

* * *

A travers un carreau sale, il les vit qui partaient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et pria pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus, comme tous les autres.

* * *

« Tu es sérieux ?

- Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Ron.

- Bordel, c'est une blague et je vais me réveiller. Respire, Ronald, _respire_.

- Si j'avais su que cela te mettrai dans un état pareil, je n'aurais rien dit.

- Attends, tu plaisantes ? Mais c'est une super nouvelle !

- Ah bon.

- Hermione va revenir ! Oh, Neville, merci de me l'avoir dit, merci !

- Je t'en prie … Une autre bierraubeurre ? »

* * *

Harry frappa et attendit. Dans leurs notes se trouvait l'adresse d'une certaine Juliet Peverell, ce qui avait intrigué son collègue. Il connaissait bien l'arbre généalogique de cette famille, et le nom « Peverell » était normalement éteint depuis plusieurs générations. Ils avaient donc décidé de continuer leurs recherches en commençant par là.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'âge moyen apparut dans l'encadrement, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« Miss Peverell ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est exact.

- Nous sommes journalistes au _Wizard's Evening_, à Londres. Je me nomme Drago Malefoy, et voici Harry Potter. Nous voudr-

- Je ne parle pas aux journalistes. Nombre d'entre vous ont déjà essayé de m'interroger, et ils repartent toujours avec un gentil petit message pour leur supérieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Dit-elle avec un petit rictus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'air de penser « Cette femme est vraiment bizarre. ». Drago pensa qu'elle lui plaisait : Elle n'avait pas tiqué à l'annonce de son nom, et ne louchait pas sur la cicatrice de _Saint Potter_.

Il s'avança et bloqua de son pied la porte qui se refermait. En réprimant un gémissement de douleur, il poussa le panneau de bois et entra, sans faire attention aux cris d'indignations de la femme.

Il était dans une petite pièce encombrée de parchemins et de livres. Sur le mur qui lui faisait face, des centaines de photos le toisaient d'un regard furibond. Il y avait de tout : Des coupures de journaux, des photos de magazines, des photos prises par un photographe, mais elles avaient toutes un point commun. En arrière-plan, on discernait la maison qu'ils avaient « visitée » un peu plus tôt.

Déboula alors un Harry indigné, qui le prit par le bras en tenta de la faire sortir, en se répandant en excuses vis-à-vis de Miss Peverell.

« Miss, pardonnez-moi d'être entré ainsi, mais … Nous avons besoin de vous. »

La femme haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite copie des mimiques de Drago.

« Un Malefoy qui s'excuse, c'est surprenant. Mais un Malefoy qui s'excuse et qui demande de l'aide, c'est encore mieux. »

Harry rit.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'assiste à ça. »

Elle le regarda quelques instants et rit aussi. Bien que son rire soit plus retenu, plus maitrisé, on sentait qu'il était sincère.

« Et un Malefoy avec un Potter, c'est impressionnant ! »

Elle leur avait coupé le sifflet, comme ça.

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée et avec un sourire narquois, leur hôte s'assit et rapprocha deux autres fauteuils à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Alors expliquez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Il lui expliqua tout. Il était sûr qu'elle le savait déjà, mais autant mettre les choses au même niveau.

« Pourquoi je suis une Peverell ? C'est simple. Je suis une enfant cachée. Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Peverell, à la base. J'ai repris mon véritable nom il y a vingt ans, quand j'ai tout découvert, comme vous ne tarderez pas à le faire. »

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Harry lui demanda de lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie. Malheureusement, cela aurait été trop facile, et Juliet voulait s'amuser.

« La seule chose que je vous dirais, mes petits, c'est qu'il ne faut pas chercher là où c'est trop évident. »

Evidemment. Elle n'allait rien leur dire. Drago commença à taper nerveusement des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

Il se leva, et s'approcha des photos. Elles semblaient être classées dans l'ordre chronologique. A chaque fois, la maison ne changeait pas. Sauf sur une image.

« Miss Peverell, puis-je vous emprunter cette photo ? »

C'était une coupure de journal. On y montrait un couple posant devant la maison avec comme titre « Le manoir racheté par un couple de retraité français ». Le brun s'approcha pour regarder la photo, mais ne trouva pas pourquoi l'autre journaliste la voulait.

Juliet sourit, complice.

« Bien évidemment, Monsieur Malefoy. »

* * *

La jeune femme hurla d'allégresse quand elle aperçut sa meilleure amie sortir de la zone de transplanage. Ses cheveux roux volèrent derrière elle pendant qu'elle sautait dans les bras de son amie.

« Hermione ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! »

La jeune femme rit aussi, et longtemps, elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

Ginny sourit largement.

« Eh bien, ma foi …Si on enlève un professeur de botanique amoureux de mon frère totalement aveugle et mon ex obligé de travailler avec la fouine … Pas grand-chose en fait ! »

* * *

Le nez presque collé sur la petite image, Harry cherchait ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'œil de son confrère. Depuis que Drago était parti dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel, il examinait minutieusement la photo, s'attendant à voir quelque chose qui lui sauterait aux yeux, mais non rien. Rageur, il finit par laisser trainer l'image pour aller embêter l'homme dans la salle de bain.

BAM BAM BAM !

« Malefoy ! Tu comptes prendre toute l'eau de la planète pour tes cheveux ?! »

Il laissa passer un court moment.

« Malefoy ! » Hurla-t-il comme un enfant, en accentuant bien toutes les syllabes. « Tu sors de là, oui ou non ? Ton image, elle est vraiment nulle ! On n'y voit rien ! »

Le bruit de l'eau se coupa, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Apparu alors un Drago Malefoy énervé, trempé et simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

« Merlin, Potter, tu peux pas attendre quelques instants ? L'intimité, tu connais ? »

Le regard émeraude balaya le torse parsemé de fines gouttes qui était devant lui. Il savait que Malefoy était beau, bien sûr, mais il y a une différence entre savoir, et le voir. Il déglutit difficilement, en évitant de regarder le sourire narquois du blond qui avait saisi la raison de sa gêne.

« Bon, je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve, mais j'aimerais bien retourner me laver. Donc si tu n'as rien de fondamental à me dire, j'y retourne. »

Avant de refermer la porte, il lança :

« Ah, et, Potter ! Sur la photo, regarde la fenêtre en haut à droite. »

Harry récupéra l'image et la scruta attentivement.

Il y avait une main, appuyée contre la vitre. Une main d'enfant.

* * *

« Hermione ! »

Décidemment, où qu'elle aille, les retrouvailles étaient chargées en émotions. Elle étreignit son ami dans ses bras et rit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal au ventre.

Ginny lui avait parlé des sentiments qui liaient le roux et Neville. Butés comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, elle se devait de leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

* * *

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda discrètement. Les deux hommes étaient revenus, bien décidés à entamer leurs recherches.

* * *

« Tu veux pas prendre une patte de lapin, comme les moldus, pendant que tu y es ? »

Harry se retourna, rougissant de honte. Apparemment, son collègue l'avait vu ramasser ce trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il n'était pas superstitieux, juste … Prudent.

« Tant que tu ne me joues pas de tour, comme la dernière fois, ça va. »

Drago sourit narquoisement.

« Et on dit que ça a sauvé le monde magique … »

Il passa devant lui en secouant la tête, de façon dramatique.

Cette fois, il décida de faire un peu peur à Potter. Il voulait diriger sa main vers l'heurtoir, et d'un coup de baguette, ouvrir la porte discrètement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'objet en bronze, la porte s'ouvrit, seule. Surpris, il entra, non sans réserve, avec un Harry Potter pas très rassuré dans son dos.

« Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors, pas du tout. » Chuchota le brun.

« Silence, Potter. Reste attentif. » Répliqua-t-il.

Le Survivant ronchonna pour la forme, mais se tint prêt. Fini les gamineries, il devait quand même honorer sa mission.

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes respectives. Pendant qu'Harry s'occupait des sorts de révélations, Drago, lui, sécurisait la demeure, qui, malgré sa beauté encore bien visible, était fragile et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant.

« Il n'y a personne à part nous. » finit par dire le brun. « Enfin, il y a quelque chose de difficile à identifier, au troisième étage. »

Le blond acquiesça, et ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Silencieusement, ils grimpèrent au premier étage, et pénétrèrent dans une première pièce.

« _Lumos_. »

C'était une chambre qui avait du être somptueuse. Le papier peint mauve était encore intact, bien qu'un peu terne. Les montants en bois sculptés du lit ne brillaient pas, mais n'étaient pas fendus, ni recouverts de végétation. Et sur une commode, il y avait quelques photographies. Les sujets dormaient, manifestement, mais n'étaient pas figés, comme sur les très vieilles images.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Drago avait toujours attiré par les photos. Même celles de personnes qu'il ne connaissait peu, ou pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de ces images.

« Potter, viens voir.

- Quoi ? »

Harry prit le cadre doré qu'il lui tendait. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

« Mais c'est …

- On dirait ma mère, oui. Mais cela ne colle pas. Regarde la date. »

Il retourna le cadre.

« 1895 ? T'as raison, ce n'est pas possible. »

La jeune femme photographié se réveilla et leur adressa un regard hautain. Ses yeux n'étaient ni bleus, ni gris, comme ceux de Narcissa, mais d'un beau brun.

« Cela ne te rappelle personne ? »

Le brun réfléchit un court instant, puis son regard s'illumina enfin.

« Juliet Peverell. »

* * *

« Euh, salut. »

Sous ses boucles rousses, il aperçut son ami. C'était lui. C'était celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais jamais il n'aurait de retour, il le savait. Alors il cachait ses sentiments, et se contentait d'être un bon ami.

« Salut Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Un peu déconcerté, le professeur resta figé pendant un instant, mais se reprit bien vite, et s'assit à côté de Ron.

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Ils restèrent plongés dans le silence quelques minutes.

« Ecoute, je dois absolument te dire quelque chose. » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent comme deux merlans pêchés un jour de pleine lune et éclatèrent de rire.

« Vas-y. » déclara Ron.

En inspirant pour rassembler tout son courage de Gryffondor, il se mit face au roux et le regarda dans les yeux. Celui-ci déglutit, et esquiva son regard. Les yeux de Neville étaient très particuliers. Bruns et banals aux premiers abords, quand on regardait à la lumière, on découvrait qu'ils étaient mouchetés d'or et de vert, pour former un joyau naturel.

« Je sais que cela va te sembler bizarre, et moi aussi cela m'a semblé étrange au début, mais … Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Alors là, c'était Noël avant l'heure. La cerise sur le gâteau. Non, mieux. Deux cerises sur le gâteau. C'était comme le chocolat chaud encore liquide à l'intérieur d'un moelleux au chocolat. Comme de la chantilly à peine sortie du _rigidèrre_, comme disent les moldus. Mieux qu'un grand verre de limonade glacée après un match de Quidditch particulièrement difficile. Et encore mieux que …

Non, Ron, reprends-toi.

Coupé dans ses élucubrations culinaires, il s'aperçut que son ami -_Merlin_, bientôt son amant, peut-être – avait les yeux pleins de questions malheureusement sans réponse.

« Neville, écoute. Je ne sais pas si …

- Non, Ron, ne le dit pas. J'ai compris, ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se leva, et avant de se retourner, il lui lança un regard tendre.

« Si tu veux discuter comme avant, tu sais où me trouver. »

Et il partit, les mains dans les poches. Sa grande silhouette dégingandée disparut à un coin de rue, et Ron reprit brusquement ses esprits.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

« Juliet, on a besoin de vous parler. »

La femme eut un de ses rictus dont elle avait le secret, et ouvrit sa porte.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous avez aimé ! Perso, Harry me tape sur les nerfs ... Il y a quelques jours, c'était Drago, mais là ...**


	3. Sang souillé

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un léger retard pour vous poster se troisième chapitre. Je vous préviens : Je n'en suis pas contente du tout et d'ailleurs, il est plus complexe que les deux autres. Je crois que je me suis perdue dans les explications x'D Si vous avez quelques problèmes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je tenterais alors de vous expliquer ce que mon petit cerveau à pondu. Neville et Ron sont d'une niaiserie, c'est affligeant. Mais bon, je suis fleur bleue, et je le revendique !**

**A part pour vous remercier de suivre cette histoire, je n'ai plus rien à dire ! Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sang souillé**

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le château. L'édifice semblait s'être relevé de la guerre, et était plus majestueux que jamais. Poudlard était redevenu cet endroit synonyme de magie et de puissance.

Il remonta l'allée, se répétant son plan. Saluer, sourire, entrer, embrasser. Normalement, il n'y aurait pas d'esquive à effectuer. Tout irait bien.

N'est-ce pas ?

Normalement – Normalement, mais depuis quand quelque chose de normal se passait à Poudlard ? – Neville était quelqu'un de doux, de censé et de calme.

Il finit par atteindre les grandes serres et se dirigea vers la serre 8, celle interdite aux élèves, sachant pertinemment que l'objet de ses pensées serait avec les plantes les plus dangereuses. Ce n'était pas très bon pour lui, quand on y réfléchissait.

Avec tout le courage dont il disposait, il poussa la grande porte de verre.

* * *

« Vous nous avez menti. Vous l'avez fait comme on a dû vous le faire une grande partie de votre vie, mais c'est terminé, désormais. Dites-nous la vérité.

- Là, je reconnais la prestance Malefoyenne. Regard malfaisant. Tout à fait empli de magie noire. Quand sortirez-vous votre baguette ? Allez, un peu de cran, mon cher, cela vous démange la main.

- C'est la provocation contre les aveux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas avoir à reconnaitre ce que vous n'êtes pas. »

Les narines frémissantes, il s'approcha de la femme et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Drago Malefoy n'était pas connu pour son impulsivité, mais une cause inconnue semblait le mettre hors de lui.

« Vous essayez de vous donner un genre de femme forte. Mais vous êtes faible ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à nous affronter, et vous le savez !

- Allez-y, mon garçon, tuez-moi, si je suis si facile à abattre ! Allez-y !

- Taisez-vous ! Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais un demeuré ! J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi ! »

Il hurlait si fort que s'il y avait eu des voisins, ils auraient eu peur. Il finit par sortir sa baguette, comme Juliet. Il y aurait eu un massacre, mais Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue en colère.

« Malefoy, la tuer ne nous amènera à rien. Calme-toi.

-Ecarte-toi, Potter. Laisse-moi régler ça. »

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la sorcière, il était resté plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où il avait sorti son miroir à double sens et appelé un homme mystérieux nommé Bowman. Ils étaient restés en communication pendant de longues minutes, à voix basse. Quand le blond avait rangé le miroir, il n'avait rien dit de plus, mais avait la mine bien sombre.

« Nous sommes deux sur cette affaire, ne l'oublie pas. » Asséna-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

Mais Drago se dégagea et dégaina. Il aurait lancé un sortilège si l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas également sorti sa baguette et annihilé toute la magie des deux autres sorciers d'un sort bien placé.

« Potter ! » Rugit l'héritier Malefoy. « C'était quoi ça ?! »

Le brun rangea sa baguette, satisfait.

« Quelque chose qui vous calmera tous les deux. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, et explique-moi ce que tu as compris et qui m'a manifestement échappé. »

En clignant des yeux comme un idiot, Drago fixa son acolyte. Que lui prenait-il ?

Juliet s'assit et fit venir des tasses et une théière fumante. Jamais elle ne pourrait contrer un Potter.

« Oui, Malefoy, expliquez-lui. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Mais c'est pourtant bien simple. » Asséna-t-il. « Juliet Peverell n'existe pas. »

* * *

« Ron ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu pour discuter de l'autr-

- Attention ! »

Un filet du diable semblait avoir un tentacule contre le rouquin. Il enroula son membre autour du coup parsemé de taches de rousseur, et Ron suffoqua.

« Calme-toi. Il faut que tu te calmes. Souviens-toi de votre escapade en première année. Détends-toi.

-MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME DETENDE QUAND UNE PLANTE VERTE EN POT VEUT MA MORT ?! » Beugla-t-il.

Neville réfléchit, pendant que son ami devenait de plus en plus pâle. Lorsqu'un gémissement passa la bouche du roux, il eut une idée.

« Ron, ferme les yeux, et imagine que je suis une personne que tu aimes.

- Pourquo….quoi f..faire, p..par Merrrrlin ?

- Fais-le ! »

Faisant confiance au botaniste, il s'exécuta.

Et Neville colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

« Mais … On le sait, ça, Malefoy. » Bredouilla le Survivant. « Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, elle nous l'a dit elle-même. »

Drago soupira, exaspéré. Juliet – Qui qu'elle soit- commençait à être nerveuse. Ces sales gamins n'allaient quand même pas venir gâcher sa vie, non ?

Quand le sorcier blond ouvrit la bouche, elle sut que si.

« Potter, tu me désoleras toujours. Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait qu'elle ne soit même pas une Peverell.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as bien vu la photo dans la chambre mauve. Elle ressemble au sujet comme si s'était sa jumelle.

- Oh, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne se ressemble pas. La femme sur la photo était sa grand-mère. »

Juliet plissa des yeux et se détourna de la scène. Lentement, elle applaudit.

« Bravo, Malefoy. Vous avez trouvé. Mais oserez-vous mettre le SGF en péril ? »

Harry le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.

« Siège des Grandes Familles. Tu devrais y siéger, étant donné que tu as les places des Black et des Potter.

- On verra ça quand on rentrera. Malefoy, la femme ressemblait à ta mère. Et elle ressemble à Juliet. Vous appartenez à une branche différente de la même famille. » Déclara-t-il, fier de son raisonnement. « Les Peverell.

- Bon, Potter. Ce que je vais te dire, là, ça compromet la pureté des Malefoy, aussi tu ne le révèleras à personne. »

* * *

Il monta les marches craquantes et arriva dans son grenier. Cet endroit, étouffant pour les humains était sécuritaire pour lui.

Fébrile, il s'allongea sur un matelas près de la fenêtre. Ils avaient osé. Ils étaient allés dans la chambre et l'avait souillée de leur présence.

* * *

« Au début, imagine que toutes les familles de Sang-Pur n'en formaient que deux. Les Peverell, et une autre, éteinte depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on s'en souvienne. Les familles se sont mélangées pour donner naissance à des cracmols, et des sang-mêlés. Avec le temps, les sangs se sont mélangés, et certains ont perdus de leur … qualité. » Déclara-t-il en écopant d'un regard noir de la part d'Harry.

« Ca a quoi à voir avec notre affaire ?

- J'y viens. Officiellement, les Peverell ont disparus depuis une centaine d'années, mais officieusement, c'est une autre histoire. Le dernier homme de la famille, Alois Peverell n'avait que des filles. C'est pour cela qu'on disait que le nom était éteint : les dernières représentantes étant des femmes, le nom ne se serait pas perpétué. Et en plus, celles-ci ont disparu mystérieusement, et l'affaire a été étouffée par le père lui-même. Pourtant, il y a environ cinquante ans, trois femmes se sont présentées au manoir Malefoy, et ont demandé l'asile. »

Il se tourna vers Juliet, qui ne souriait plus du tout.

« Ces femmes, c'étaient Virginia, Victoria et Valerian Peverell. Elles étaient censées être mortes depuis vingt ans. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Drago le coupa.

« Valerian Peverell était enceinte de Juliet ici présente.

- Mais alors ça fait bien d'elle une Peverell.

- Non, monsieur Potter. » Coupa la femme. « Mon père n'était autre qu'un _moldu_ nommé Bill Willis. Mon vrai nom est Juliet Jane Willis.

- Si ce n'est qu'une question de pureté de sang, alors …

- Et Valerian a été adoptée par Alois Peverell à la mort de sa mère, une simple femme de chambre. C'est sa beauté irréelle qui l'a sauvée de la rue.

- Je ne comprends rien. Et la photo de la femme dans la chambre mauve ? (ndA : Moi non plus, je ne comprends rien, mon pauvre Harry …)

- Potter, la chambre était sûrement celle de Valerian. La photo est celle de sa mère.

- Et la ressemblance avec Narcissa ?

- A l'arrivée des trois sœurs, il a été décidé par le SGF de faire comme si elles n'appartenaient pas à cette famille. Elles ont toutes les trois affirmé en avoir assez de la vie protocolaire, et avoir voulu quitter leur rôle. C'était indigne. Elles ont donc été séparées et réparties chez les Black, les Parkinson et les Rosenbach. Valerian est allée vivre parmi les Parkinson, et s'est mariée avec un Black. D'où la naissance de ma mère, quelques années plus tard. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois rien dire. Absolument rien.

- Je m'en fiche de ton pourcentage de sang-pur dans les veines, Malefoy. »

Il se tourna vers la femme qui était devenue livide et fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Et vous, Juliet ? Qu'êtes-vous devenue ? Pourquoi vous intéresser autant à la maison ?

- A ma naissance, deux mois après l'arrivée de ma mère, j'ai été placée dans la famille de mon père. Quant à la maison … Sachant que ma mère et une trace de mon histoire avait été là-bas, je tentais de la protéger de votre présence. J'aurais voulu l'acheter, mais après l'arrivée de ces français …

- Je comprends. Et vos pouvoirs ?

- Mes pouvoirs ont été endormis pendant vingt ans, et j'ai entamé les mêmes recherches que vous à leur réveil.

- Pas exactement. »

Drago regarda étrangement son collègue.

« Comment ça ?

- Nous, nous avons toujours le mystère de cet enfant illégitime à élucider. Et cette affaire semble des plus sordides … »

* * *

« Bon, je pense que le lien avec les Peverell est résolu : Le frère et la sœur incestueux ne pouvant appartenir à cette famille.

- Exact.

- Que dirais-tu de faire un tour dans les registres de la ville ? »

Décidemment, Harry Potter commençait à lui plaire.

* * *

Les longues tentacules rêches se desserrèrent et retombèrent le long du pot en terre. Les mains de Neville étaient toujours posées sur les joues de son invité qui toussa en prenant enfin une grande bouffée de l'air chaud et lourd des serres.

« Je savais que –Huur - la botanique était une matière dangereuse. » Rigola doucement Ron, comme s'il ne venait pas frôler la mort. « Mourir étrangler par une plante, ça fait moins classe, surtout après avoir survécu à la guerre. »

Neville s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur sa robe de travail. Elles étaient pleines de terre.

« Moins classe auprès de qui ? Tu comptes séduire Merlin ou Dumbledore, dans l'au-delà ? »

Ron lui donna un coup joueur dans l'épaule.

« Eh, peut-être qu'un ou une ange sera sensible à mon charme ! »

Neville s'esclaffa.

« Pas avec tes joues tachées de terre et d'engrais. »

Même si la phrase se voulait drôle et avait dans l'intention de faire rire le roux, elle eut un tout autre effet. Après tout, comment avait-il pu avoir les joues tachées par les mains de Neville ?

Il l'avait embrassé. Et cela l'avait calmé. Il s'était senti bien. Mieux encore que d'habitude.

En face de lui, le professeur fautif était bien embarrassé. Il lui avait simplement donné un petit coup de pouce, sous la forme d'un baiser fougueux. Rien de bien grave.

Enfin, si on excluait le fait qu'il l'aimait. Forcément, d'un coup, cela faisait plus de circonstances aggravantes.

« Neville. » Souffla-t-il, pendant que son ami prenait une mine bien sombre.

« Oui, je sais, Ron. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous sommes amis. » A vois basse, il rajouta pour lui-même : « Ami, Neville, garde ça en tête. »

Ron n'était pas connu pour sa patience ni pour sa retenue. A vrai dire, il était l'exemple parfait du Gryffondor fonceur et buté. Alors non sans surprise, il s'approcha du brun, attrapa son visage fin et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. A nouveau, un bien-être total l'envahit et les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de concert.

Le baiser prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les deux nouveaux amants d'une humeur digne des beaux jours. Les joues rougies de plaisir, les deux anciens élèves de Gryffondor se sourirent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, tout était dit depuis bien longtemps.

Neville attrapa la main de son compagnon et dans un éclat de joie, lui fit enfin visiter ses serres. Il pourrait le protéger de tous les dangers, de toute façon.

* * *

Il ouvrit une armoire et se cacha au fond. Les vieux vêtements empestaient la naphtaline mais ils lui rappelaient Mère, si jolie Mère qui était partie un jour, sans explications.

Père lui avait toujours fait peur. Père qui criait sans cesse après lui, et qui ne voulait jamais le laisser sortir. Pourtant, une fois, il avait surpris ses parents ensemble. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Père était doux, très doux avec Mère.

Ses yeux brillaient.

* * *

« Ah tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est par là, la mairie !

- Hors de question, Potter, c'est par _là_ !

- A ton avis c'est quoi ce gros bâtiment noir ? La mairie, par Merlin !

- Tu crois sérieusement que sur une mairie, c'est inscrit « Chocolaterie Bomka, les meilleures douceurs du monde ? »

Harry fixa la planchette que montrait son collègue. Rageur, il s'élança dans l'autre direction, laissant l'autre sorcier le rattraper.

« Franchement, Potter » fit-il, essoufflé. « T'es pire qu'un gamin. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta devant un plan de la ville, planté au milieu d'une rue piétonne.

« La mairie est au prochain carrefour, à gauche. Tu vois, Potty, j'avais raison.

- Inutile de te vanter encore et encore. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant quelques minutes. Harry ouvrit alors la bouche.

« Comment as-tu deviné pour Juliet ? »

Drago tourna sa tête vers lui, entrainant ses cheveux blonds un peu plus longs que d'habitude dans un mouvement circulaire. Les yeux verts de son comparse suivirent avec intérêt ce mouvement et se reportèrent sur son visage.

« C'est plutôt simple, Potter. Je connaissais la situation de Sang de ma famille, alors quand j'ai vu la photographie, j'ai simplement fait le lien.

- Et dire que depuis toutes ces années, tu étais tellement imbu de toi-même … C'est toi, le gamin, Malefoy.

- Tu sais, Potter, tu ne me connais pas, alors n'avance rien. Néanmoins, je veux bien reconnaitre que j'étais un gamin, à l'époque.

- Ca va, Malefoy. J'en ai rien à faire de cette histoire. Je serais une vraie tombe. » Déclara-t-il en joignant à ses paroles un geste qui faisait mine de sceller ses lèvres.

Drago sourit, et continua.

« Mais ça veut dire que l'on s'est trompés.

- A quel sujet ?

- On a cru que notre affaire serait liée à la famille Peverell.

- Oui, mais d'une façon, elle l'est toujours.

- Matériellement, oui. Mais ça fera quand même un moins bon article.

- Pourquoi ? »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons, Potter ! Les Peverell sont très intrigants, notre article aurait mieux atterri auprès de Burnett et des lecteurs si on avait pu parler d'eux un minimum. »

Ils arrivèrent à la mairie, ce qui ne donna pas l'occasion à Harry de répondre immédiatement. Ils furent conduits dans une salle austère où on leur demanda d'attendre le supérieur hiérarchique.

Assis dans sa chaise en plastique –Drago avait été outré de voir qu'une île aussi riche soigne si peu ses invités, et avait refusé de s'assoir- le brun méditait. Brusquement, il déclara :

« Eh bien, Malefoy, je crois que l'on aura intérêt à fait un article encore meilleur que si les Peverell avaient été présents. »

Drago haussa ses sourcils, une de ces mimiques qui agaçait son collègue.

« Mais pour ça, » continua Harry, « il faudrait peut être que l'on se montre un minimum de sympathie, tu ne crois pas ? Cela s'est déjà vérifié, chaque binôme travaille mieux quand ils se parlent pour de vrai.

- Et ? Explique, Potty.

- Plus de Potty, ni de Potter. J'ai un prénom. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Alors vas-y, dis-le.

- Le.

- Mal … Drago ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Drago haussa de nouveau les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, puisque la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un quinquagénaire venait d'apparaître et après les politesses d'usage, les invita à entrer dans son bureau pour comprendre leur affaire.

Avant de passer par la porte ouverte, le blond tendit le bras et le passa dans le dos du Sauveur pour qu'il passe.

« Je t'en prie, après toi, _Harry_. »

Décidément, il s'amusait vraiment bien, avec Harry Potter comme collègue sur une île perdue écossaise.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Sarah L-R** : Fiou ! Terminé !

**Drago** : Depuis quand je suis impulsif comme un gryffy, moi ?

**Sarah L-R** : Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

**Harry** (_à Drago_) : Laisse, Malefoy, je crois qu'elle a complètement pété un cable. Depuis l'histoire du micro-onde, elle est plus pareil.

**Drago** : L'histoire du micro-onde ?

**Harry** : Oui, tu sais, ce truc rouge qui prend la poussière dans sa cuisine.

**Drago** : Ah, le coffre-fort ! Et alors ?

**Sarah L-R** : Justement, abruti, c'est pas un coffre-fort. Mettre des gallions dedans, c'est pas bon du tout.

**Harry** (_rigolant_) : Pas bon du tout, c'est ça.

**Sarah L-R** : T'aurais pu me le dire toi aussi, au lieu de rester les doigts de pied en éventail devant _ma_ télévision !

**Harry** : Nan. C'est ma petite vengeance pour le coup du héros pleurnichard.

**Sarah L-R** : N'empêche que le micro-onde qui m'explose à la figure parce que cet imbécile de faux Sang-Pur y a planqué du métal sous le plateau alors que je fais chauffer des pates, c'est vraiment pas cool. Elles étaient pour vous en plus, les pates.

**Drago** : Ah c'était pour ça que tu nous as forcés à refaire toute la cuisine ? Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais enfin réussi à avoir des pouvoirs magiques !

**Sarah L-R** : C'est bien ce que je dis : Imbécile de faux Sang-Pur. Et frotte-moi mieux cette casserole !

**Drago** : J'ai l'impression d'être un elfe de maison.

**Pimpy** : Drago-Malefoy-Monsieur devrait être très content de servir Sarah-Londubat-Rogue-Mademoiselle alors !

**Drago** : Pimpy !

* * *

**C'était mon petit bonus pas drôle pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir pondu en retard un chapitre aussi naze ^^' Bisous !**


	4. Investigation infructueuse

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauva- Hum hum.) avec ce chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que : Bonne lecture ? Je vous remercie encore de me suivre, bien que je sois consciente que la suite ne soit pas toujours à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je m'excuse des fautes qui doivent trainer.**

**Ah et, Light Hane, merci de m'avoir dit de me bouger les fesses !**

**Re-bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Investigation infructueuse au détour d'un repas de famille**

* * *

Pour trouver les anciens propriétaires de leur maison hantée, ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Rester plongé dans un tas de vieux registres, quand on approche de la vingtaine d'années, ce n'est pas vraiment la tache que l'on préfère. Et surtout parce que …

« A … Atcha ! »

Les acariens sorciers sont de sales petites crapules.

« Ah, Pot- Harry, c'est dégoutant !

- Je suis allergique à la poussière, pas de ma faute. »

Ils avaient le nez dans ces vieux parchemins noircis d'une écriture serrée et illisible depuis une heure. Le responsable des archives, un homme très aimable, avait volontiers accepté de les laisser mener leurs recherches. Il savait bien que cela serait sûrement bénéfique pour l'Île et que les touristes afflueraient après la parution de l'article. Elle était trop récente pour avoir une réelle histoire, la maison des Peverell étant la seule demeure vieille d'au moins deux siècles.

« Franchement, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu vaincre le Lord noir. En lui éternuant dessus ? » Rétorqua malicieusement Drago. « C'est bien connu, la chasse aux mages noirs, c'est une tache des plus proprettes.

- Je t'ai demandé comment tu as fait pour te défiler lors de la Guerre ? Non. Alors tu me laisses tranquille.

- Ouh, sensible, le Potty !

- Harry ! »

Soupirant une énième fois depuis leur arrivée sur l'Île, le sorcier blond se replongea dans ses parchemins. Ils n'en étaient qu'à la lettre A. Et il restait encore deux décennies à examiner.

« J'en ai marre ! » Lança une voix trainante.

Faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Harry scruta attentivement les noms et les propriétés associées. Quand même, ils auraient pu classer par demeures plutôt que par famille !

« Eh ! Regarde ça ! »

Enfin, il avait mis le doigt sur un nom. Et pas un nom connu, malheureusement.

« Leonis Archdeacon ?

- Propriétaire de 1982 à 1984. Autant commencer par là !

- On ne va pas commencer avec une seule piste. Au boulot.

- A … Atcha !

- Harry ! »

* * *

« Je suis fatigué. »

Harry se retourna vers son coéquipier. Jamais il ne se plaignait de sa condition, hors du fait qu'il soit obligé de travailler avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre d'hôtel, blottis sous les couvertures.

« Bah, dors.

- Très drôle, Pott-

- Harry.

- Oui, enfin, peu importe. Ca fait deux jours qu'on a à peine dormis, je n'en peux plus.

- Tu ne dors pas quand on est ici ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu l'état de la literie ? Non, c'est trop pour moi. Ou pas assez. Je veux qu'on change d'hôtel.

- A –_Tempus_- deux heures du matin ?

- Ce que tu es bête, Pot- Harry.

- Et avec quel argent ? On a un budget pour cette enquête. J'espère que tu sais ce que veut dire ce mot. Tu sais, c'est quand on ne doit pas dépasser une certaine somme si on ne veut pas se retrouver à la rue ! On changera quand on reviendra ici, mais je le choisirais.

- Tu oublies que je suis Drago Malefoy. Et que j'ai plein de-

- Oh non, crois-moi, je ne l'oublie pas. A demain, Drago. »

Harry se retourna dans son lit qui, comme pour lui donner tort, grinça horriblement. En marmonnant, il se rendormit. C'était leur dernière nuit ici. Le lendemain, ils retourneraient à Londres pour interroger les quatre personnes retenues lors de leurs recherches.

De son côté, Drago tenta de faire la même chose que le brun, sans succès. Ses lombaires le faisait atrocement souffrir, alors, au petit matin, il se leva et gagna la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un robinet terni par le calcaire et s'humidifia légèrement le visage. Depuis leur passage dans un restaurant chic, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à de la nourriture riche, et de légères nausées l'assaillaient, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il avait connu pire.

Bien que l'heure ne s'y prête guère, il entra dans la douche et laissa le jet brulant le soulager. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est ce bruit qui réveilla son collègue.

Encore hagard et engourdi par le sommeil, il entra machinalement dans la salle d'eau. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

« Bon sang ! Potter, sors d'ici ! »

Il ne pensa même pas à lui répliquer qu'il s'appelait Harry. Dos à lui, un Drago Malefoy trempé et rouge de colère tentait de se dissimuler avec une serviette.

« Ca fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup ! SORS DE LA ! » Hurla-t-il un peu plus fort.

Ses joues étaient rouges de colère. Qu'on ne pense surtout pas que c'était de la gêne.

* * *

« L'aire de Transplanage est par là. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- J'ai la liste et les adresses. Et … » Il palpa sa veste. « C'est bon, nos bagages réduits dans la poche. Je crois que c'est bon.

- Bon, passe-moi notre autorisation. »

Harry passa la feuille rose cartonnée à son collègue qui la présenta au guichetier. L'homme, les yeux fatigués, l'attrapa et l'examina à peine avant de la tamponner.

« Merci de votre séjour sur l'Île. » Dit-il d'une voix atone, trop habituée.

Les deux journalistes se dirigèrent vers une cabine libre et programmèrent le Portoloin pour Londres. Ils pourraient enfin commencer à avoir des réponses auprès de Leonis Archdeacon et des autres témoins potentiels.

* * *

« Alors, petit cachottier ? Comment ça va ?

- Gin' ! »

La jeune femme parti dans un grand éclat de rire et serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Je suis super contente pour toi ! Alors ? Qui c'est la meilleure ? Qui c'est la meilleure ?

- Ginevra ! Vas-tu arrêter d'embêter ce pauvre Neville ? »

Avec une grimace haute en couleur, ladite Ginevra acquiesça. Pour une fois qu'elle était remise à sa place, celle-là. Être la favorite de sa mère, cela comportait aussi des inconvénients.

« Bonjour, Madame Weasley !

- Je t'en prie, mon chéri, appelle-moi Molly ! Tu fais presque parti de la famille maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Neville eut la politesse de rougir, pendant que Ron entrait par la petite porte battante de la cuisine.

« Dis-donc, c'est la grande réunion ici ! Où est Percy ? » S'exclama-t-il en saluant Bill et son père. « Il a une assemblée au ministère. »

- Encore ? Il travaille vraiment trop ! Et que fête-t-on ?

- Harry vient manger.

- Ah ! J'espère qu'il n'emmène pas Malefoy avec lui. » Dit-il en grimaçant. « Au fait, Maman ! Neville t'a offert son cadeau ? »

Avec de grandes effusions, elle découvrit la nouvelle plante à Pipaillons dorés et roses que le botaniste lui offrait. Elle l'étouffa dans ses bras avant de réprimander son fils qui plongeait la main dans un saladier de popcorn. Pendant ce temps-là, George entrait, les yeux cerné et le regard vide, mais un sourire bien présent sur le visage.

« Eh, devinez qui vient de se recevoir un gnome en pleine tête ? » Demanda-t-il en riant. Son frère était mort depuis deux ans mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se relever du choc qu'il avait reçu. Il y avait des améliorations, c'était déjà ça.

En regardant à travers la fenêtre, tous les convives se mirent aussi à rire en voyant Harry, occupé à enlever un gnome enragé des cheveux d'un Drago furieux.

« Apparemment, cela répond à ta question, Ron. » Rit également Charlie qui venait de redescendre, Pattenrond dans les bras. Le chat s'enfuit aussitôt en crachant et se réfugia dans les jambes de Luna, assise près de la fenêtre.

« C'est super ! » lança George.

« On va pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! » Renchérit finalement Ron.

« George ! Ronald ! Vous n'allez rien faire à ce pauvre petit chéri ! » Hurla Molly, en les frappant sur la crane avec sa cuillère de bois. « Mais regardez dans quel état il est, maintenant ! Pourquoi Merlin m'a-t-il donné des fils pareils ! »

Tous rigolèrent un peu plus fort quand ils virent l'air déconfit des deux frères et les cheveux ébouriffés du sorcier blond. Dire qu'ils étaient simplement ébouriffés était même un euphémisme.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était allée à la rencontre de son meilleur ami et riait avec lui. Le soleil était radieux, les poules picoraient avec soin les graines que la plante à Pipaillons laissait tomber. L'ambiance était la fête.

Harry et la brune accrochée à son bras entrèrent, suivis de Drago. Tout le monde s'esclaffait encore, mais l'atmosphère légère ne semblait pas atteindre le blond, qui s'obstinait à garder ses sourcils froncés, une main lissant ses cheveux.

Le survivant serra les mains d'Arthur, de Charlie, de Bill et de George, embrassa Ginny, Fleur et Molly, serra contre lui Neville et Ron avec un regard complice et embrassa les cheveux de Luna. Puis, il se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait pas quitté le seuil et qui examinait la pièce avec un léger dégout dans le regard.

« Inutile de vous présentez Drago. » Ce dernier se borna à incliner la tête devant Molly et serrer la main d'Arthur. « Nous ne sommes que de passage, nous avons un premier rendez-vous dès quatorze heures.

- Oh, Harry, tu avais dit que tu resterais manger ! » Piailla Hermione.

« Oui, c'est vrai, Harry mon chéri, tu es si maigre ! »

Dans une tentative d'exaspération, il roula des yeux, mais la lueur amusée présente dans ses prunelles démontrait combien cela lui faisait plaisir d'être ainsi couvé. En tirant Drago par la manche, il s'assit autour de la grande table en bois massif et se servit un verre de lait.

Ca, contrairement à son reportage, il voulait bien le faire tous les jours.

* * *

« Drago, chéri, prends un peu de potage.

- Je ne suis pas votre chéri ! Et je ne veux pas de ce _potage_ ! »

Molly sourit un peu plus largement, et sa main potelée se saisit de la louche baignant dans le plat.

« Juste une louche. Voilà. Ca ne pourra te faire que du bien ! »

En reniflant d'une manière très peu distinguée, il plongea sa cuillère dans la mixture brune. Prudemment, il la porta à sa bouche, mais elle n'arriva jamais à destination. En effet, Ron avait décidé d'aller chercher le plateau de fromage dans la cuisine, et avait reculé sa chaise si maladroitement qu'il avait heurté le bras droit de son voisin, le faisait lâcher sa cuillère. La soupe termina sur la chemise auparavant immaculé de Drago.

« Bordel, Weasley !

- Oui ? » Toutes les personnes rousses de la pièce levèrent la tête vers lui. Un blanc s'instaura dans la pièce. Ils se dévisageaient tous, les Weasley surpris, et Drago, furieux. Finalement, tremblant de rage et d'exaspération, il arracha sa serviette de ses genoux, et s'enfuit à grands pas vers la porte battante. Harry, interloqué, le suivit du regard. Il était comme paralysé. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à cette facette de la personnalité de Drago. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils le connaissaient froid et indifférent, certainement pas impulsif et fébrile comme celui qu'il venait de recevoir. Tandis que le blond remontait l'allée poussiéreuse, il s'efforça de se calmer. Bon sang, Harry avait de drôles d'effets sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas _tout_ compris. » Lâcha finalement le brun. « Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de faire un détour ici, Arthur. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » Rit-il.

« Je crois que Malefoy n'a pas supporté d'être dans un –_Merlin, comment disait-il déjà ?_- Trou à rat. » Grimaça Ron. Il était très satisfait de lui.

« Ronald … » Soupira sa meilleure amie.

« Mais, Hermione, c'est vrai ! Harry nous l'a emmené comme s'ils étaient un vrai petit couple ! Il aurait pu manger ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas les auberges qui manquent, à Londres ! C'est un sorcier, par Merlin !

- Ronald ! Tu vas prendre ce fichu plateau de fromage et t'excuser auprès de ta mère et d'Harry, nom d'un Scroutt ! »

Dépité, le jeune homme se leva, sous le regard sévère de son père. Pendant ce temps, s'excusant auprès de Madame Weasley, Harry sortit à la suite de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Molly, je crois que des Nargoles aquatiques se sont invités dans votre potage. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna qui souriait en louchant sur le contenu de son assiette.

* * *

Leonis Archdeacon était un sorcier ordinaire. Né dans une famille sorcière banale, il avait effectué un cursus moyen dans la à Poufsouffle, et s'était enrichit grâce au commerce de savonnettes magiques, dans les années soixante-dix. Comme tous les hommes qui gagnent leur premier million, il avait décidé de s'offrir une chose qui marquerait cet évènement. Raisonnable de nature, il avait voulu faire une folie.

C'est en se promenant sur la nouvelle Île qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur. L'ancienne maison des Peverell était tellement belle et mystérieuse qu'il en avait été comme hypnotisé. La semaine qui suivait, il l'achetait, et s'y installait.

Cela aurait pu très bien se passer. Malheureusement, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

« Monsieur, deux hommes demandent à vous rencontrer. Dois-je les faire entrer ? » Demanda une voix féminine, sortie du haut-parleur magique.

« Qui sont-ils, April ?

- Ils s'annoncent comme Drago Malefoy et, … _Dieux du ciel_, Harry Potter. Ils sont journalistes au _ Wizard's Evening._

- Ah oui … » Dit l'homme d'un ton las. « Introduisez-les. »

La secrétaire coupa la communication, et le bruit de ses chaussures à talons résonna dans le couloir. L'homme l'entendait parler avec les reporters. Une voix trainante lui demanda de cesser de fixer la cicatrice du héros et ils se turent. La porte s'ouvrit, frôlant la moquette beige de la pièce.

« Messieurs Potter et Malefoy. » La jeune femme s'effaça sur le côté, laissant passer les deux hommes. Ils étaient éclatants. Surpris par leur majesté, l'homme d'affaire se leva, et leur présenta une main affable.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrez enfin. » Déclara-t-il humblement. « Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes là pour m'interviewer sur ma fulgurante ascension ? »

Drago eut un rire moqueur, se rappelant leur tactique pour l'approcher.

« Pas vraiment, Monsieur Archdeacon. Disons que c'était plutôt … Une ruse.

- Drago, fais attention à ce qu'il ne se braque pas tout de suite. » Souffla son collègue.

De ses yeux verts, il fixait aimablement leur hôte et prit un petit air contrit.

« Ecoutez, n'allons pas par quatre chemins, autant vous annoncez la vérité tout de suite. Nous sommes bien journalistes, mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour parler de votre ascension. Monsieur Potter et moi sommes ici pour un article sur le mystère de la maison des douze roses noires.

- Mon collègue veut dire que nous voudrions vous interroger sur la maison des Peverell se situant dans la rue des douze roses noires, sur l'Île. Nous savons que vous y avez habité dans les années quatre-vingt.

- Mais … Ce n'était absolument pas … prévu. »

Leonis était troublé. Ses vieux démons l'assaillaient de toutes parts, se nourrissant de ses souvenirs angoissants.

« Je ne veux pas parlez de cela. Partez, maintenant.

- Mais, Monsieur Archdeacon …

- Partez ! »

En échangeant un regard interloqué, Harry et Drago se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Derrière la porte qui venait de se refermer, un homme, tremblant et glacé, sortait une bouteille et un verre, comme pour calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

« Non, Ron, tu exagères.

- Attends, ça se voyait ! Ils se comportaient comme un couple !

- Bill a raison, Ronald. Je crois que tu te fais des films, comme disent ces charmants moldus.

- Absolument pas. Luna, dis-moi que j'ai raison !

- Tu as raison.

- Chéri, Luna t'approuvera toujours, comme elle approuverait n'importe qui.

- Mais, ouvrez les yeux, tous ! La main d'Harry, elle n'était pas sur la table ! Elle était sur la cuisse de la fouine !

- Je ne crois pas. J'étais à côté de lui, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est restée sur la table.

- Et quand ils sont rentrés ? Il avait sa main dans son dos !

- Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire ? Ils sont très mignons, tous les deux. Ce serait bien que notre gentil Harry trouve enfin quelqu'un à son goût.

- Exactement, Molly. Et si c'est Drago Malefoy, eh bien nous serons heureux pour eux !

- Hermione ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Malefoy devienne notre beau-frère !

- Et pourquoi pas, Ron ? Tu crois que j'aurais voulu que ce soit une espèce de gourgandine* comme Lavande ?

- Ron, tu es adorable, vraiment, mais laisse Harry mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Et puis, tu te fais sûrement des idées. Je ne pense pas qu'ils tombent un jour amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Neville a raison. Déjà qu'ils travaillent ensemble sans s'entretuer, c'est génial mais qu'ils soient un couple, vous imaginez ? Ce serait une utopie !

- Je maintiens mes positions. Harry craque complètement pour la fouine peroxydée !

- Moi je trouve qu'il a de très beaux cheveux. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air …

- Ginny ! Pas toi !

- Et cela nous fera un dragon dans la famille !

- Charlie, pas de jeux de mots douteux. Mais enfin, croyez-moi ! Vous verrez, il se passe quelque chose entre eux, et je ne suis pas sûr que cela me plaise … »

* * *

Assis sur le lit rebondi d'une chambre d'hôtel, Harry feuilletait leur dossier rouge, en quête de détails qui lui auraient échappé. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les pistes fournies par ce document là avaient déjà été écartées. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'autre journaliste entra. Ses cheveux humides témoignaient du mauvais temps de coutume à Londres. Il tenait un sac de papier brun, d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur. Le héros du monde sorcier sauta sur l'objet sitôt qu'il eut atterri sur le bureau de la pièce.

« Mh, du poulet aux citrouilles. »

Il mordit dans une cuisse, sous le regard dégouté de Drago.

« Un merci ne serait pas de trop. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au lit, et attrapa le dossier. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence ne fut entrecoupé que par des bruits de satisfaction. Dans l'esprit du blond, une image représentant Harry déguisé en chien et le nez plongé dans une gamelle se forma.

« Il n'y a rien, dedans. » Lui lança-t-il. « Si être journaliste se résume à voguer de fausse piste en fausse piste, je veux bien me faire Agent d'entretien dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Je suis sûr que c'est largement plus intéressant.

- Arrête de râler, pour une fois. Tu ne vois pas que je tente de réfléchir ?

- Réfléchir sur quoi ? Il suffit de rayer le nom Leonis Archdeacon dans ton joli carnet relié, et de passer à un autre témoin.

- Il faut voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Potter. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Harry.

- Potter. Si Archdeacon a si peur de cette maison, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et moi, je vais tâcher de la découvrir. Parce qu'un Malefoy r-

- Un Malefoy rend toujours un travail exemplaire et bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Je le _sais_, ça.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour aller chez Archdeacon ?

- Ton principe n'énonce pas qu'un Potter doit faire tout le sale boulot !

- Non, mais moi, si. »

Harry soupira. Comme ils allaient devoir se lever tôt, il se coucha.

« Tu fais quoi, Potter ? Va dans ta chambre !

- Mais c'est ma chambre. Va dans la tienne.

- Pas question ! J'ai réservé cette chambre, tu as réservé la tienne. »

Les yeux verts évitaient son regard surpris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de réserver ta chambre.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, alors. »

Le brun se leva du lit, et s'installa dans un fauteuil rembourré. La tête posée sur l'accoudoir, il regarda Drago et bailla.

« Bonne nuit. »

Le blond éteignit la chandelle et se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Quand il en ressortit, il trouva son collègue plongé dans un profond sommeil. Hésitant, il sortit sa baguette.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_. » Murmura-t-il.

Il déposa le corps endormi d'Harry sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Satisfait, il rangea sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, en direction de la réception de l'hôtel.

Un Malefoy sait s'occuper de ses confrères.

* * *

_Le 04/06/2***, à Londres_

_Chers messieurs Potter et Malefoy,_

_Après votre départ, lundi dernier, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser à ma conduite inexcusable. Ces évènements se sont déroulés des années plus tôt et devraient rester enfouis, mais mon subconscient terrorisé à jugé bon de me les rappeler. Désormais, je me dois de vous les confier._

_Ce que ces fragments de souvenirs révèleront sera entièrement véridique. Cela s'est passé ainsi. Ces deux années maudites resteront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire._

_Faites-en bon usage._

_L.R. Archdeacon._

« Eh bien, Drago, je crois que les choses sérieuses commencent … »

**A suivre ...**

* * *

***Hermione parle avec des mots d'un autre temps. Very sorry.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Puis-je vous dire à bientôt ?**


	5. Si ce n'est pas un fantôme

**Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, en fait ^^**

**J'espère que votre rentrée, si vous l'avez subie, c'est bien passée ! Je reviens légèrement en retard dans mes estimations, et je vous ponds ce truc … Il devrait rester un, ou deux chapitres, plus un épilogue. C'est encore à voir. Il restera encore deux publications sûres. Je déteste les fics à chapitres ! Je veux retrouver mes OS !**

**Encore merci de me suivre, parce que moi, je ne me suivrais pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Si ce n'est pas un fantôme …**

* * *

« La décoration est peut-être à refaire, mais je pense que la structure tiendra encore de nombreuses années. Vous avez encore vingt ans devant vous avant d'entamer une quelconque réparation.

- Cela m'est égal. Je la prends. »

Monsieur Dowel, agent immobilier sur l'Île depuis une trentaine d'années, siffla et sourit.

« Vous ne voulez même pas voir le reste ?

- Puisque je vous dis que je la veux !

- Eh bien, Monsieur Archdeacon, sortons, signons ces papiers et fêtons ça ! »

L'homme était ravi de sa vente. C'était le dernier client de la journée, et le dernier de sa carrière. Dès le versement de l'argent, il s'offrirait un joli voyage à Malibu. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'escrimait à vendre cette maison qu'il en éprouverait presque un léger pincement au cœur. Mais il se ressaisit : Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il l'avait sur les bras, pas besoin de ressentir de l'attachement à cette vieille bâtisse sombre et inquiétante.

« Ah non, non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je la veux, et cela immédiatement. »

Surpris, Dowel ne dit mot. Le client est roi, alors il ne répliqua rien devant l'attitude capricieuse de l'acheteur. Il sortit les papiers, qui furent rapidement signés. Puis il sortit, laissant Leonis Archdeacon seul.

Laissant sa main effleurer le pommeau de l'escalier, l'homme d'âge moyen grimpa les marches encore recouvertes de velours rouge. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, une légère couche de poussière se soulevait. Brrr. Il avait toujours eu horreur de la saleté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était lancé dans la fabrique de savonnettes.

C'était justement la consécration de sa carrière. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir fait cette folie. Il déboucha dans une première chambre, au premier étage. Une belle chambre dans les tons pâle. Mauve, sûrement. La luminosité n'était pas assez bonne pour apprécier les coloris à leur juste valeur. Il sortit. Cette pièce semblait décidément trop féminine pour qu'il l'utilise.

Dans le corridor sombre, il lui semblait discerner des traces de vermines. Des couinements de souris lui parvinrent quand il retourna une espèce de caisse vide.

« Etrange. » se dit-il. « Cette maison n'est-elle pas censée être protégée par des sorts ? »

Il haussa les épaules en continuant sa traversée du couloir.

« J'aurais bien le temps de le faire moi-même. »

La seconde pièce du couloir était une chambre d'enfant. Les murs, aussi pâles que dans la première chambre, étaient recouverts de peintures maladroites, représentant des paysages ou des animaux. Le lit à baldaquin miniature était envahi par des peluches de toutes sortes. Leurs yeux ne brillaient pas, comme sur toutes les peluches ordinaires. Souillés par la poussière, ils donnaient l'impression qu'un voile opaque obscurcissait le regard d'un enfant.

Archdeacon se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette chambre. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, dans cette pièce. La peur lui vrillait les entrailles. Pourtant, rien d'inhabituel ou de bizarre n'était arrivé.

C'est à cet instant qu'un rire semblable à des clochettes retentit. Un rire d'enfant, qui, aux premiers abords, était insouciant, mais qui avec des accents plus sarcastiques que joyeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rire caractéristique d'un bambin.

L'homme se retourna vivement. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe, et son sang battait violemment dans ses veines.

Un cri n'eut pas le temps de passer sa gorge, parce que l'obscurité l'enveloppa.

.

.

.

Brutalement, Harry atterrit sur un sol dur et froid. A côté de lui, son collègue était aussi durement éjecté de sa propre Pensine portable.

« Ouch … » Gémit-il. « Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu un souvenir aussi désagréable. »

« Moi jamais. » Râla Drago. « A quoi sert une Pensine, si on revit sans cesse ses souvenirs désagréables ?

- Sais pas. En tout cas, Arch' a vraiment eu-

- Arch' ? »

Le sorcier blond sourit. Son collègue était un peu puéril. Son sourire se figea quand il vit le sorcier brun lui tirer une langue rose. Sa bouche s'emplit de salive, et il déglutit difficilement.

« _Calme-toi, Drago_. » Pensa-t-il. « _Ce n'est que Potter, et tu n'es pas une pucelle en chaleur_. »

« C'est trop long, _Archdeacon_. Bref.

- Gamin.

- Bref ! Il a vraiment eu peur ! J'avais l'impression que _j'étais_ lui. Et je peux t'assurer que quand tout s'est éteint, j'ai eu les chocottes de ma vie.

- Pareil. C'est vraiment étrange … »

Harry tira une flasque de la poche de sa veste et, guidé par sa baguette, remis le souvenir à l'intérieur. Il tendit la main vers son collègue, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Tu me donnes le deuxième souvenir ?

- Non. »

Drago s'avança et enleva le bouchon d'une fiole trouvée dans ses poches. Un sourire moqueur et manipulateur fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, voir Harry Potter enthousiaste et passionné l'avait légèrement … _excité_. Il voulait jouer, sans raisons particulières. Peut être parce que le brun avait toujours constitué une défit pour lui. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les causes pour lesquelles il s'était battu avaient toujours été incitées par son associé. Même quand il était sorti avec Pansy Parkinson (Et Merlin savait pourtant combien il la détestait), c'était parce que l'autre journaliste entamait une relation avec Chang. Heureusement qu'il s'était rendu compte à temps que ce n'était véritablement pas par les bouledogues qu'il était attiré.

« Prêt pour un second round ? »

La voix sensuelle du blond fut la dernière chose que Potter entendit avant de se faire happer par le tourbillon argenté.

.

.

.

« Bonjour, bel endormi. »

Drago s'étira de tout son long. Le lit dans lequel il reposait était parfait, n'étant ni trop dur, ni trop moelleux. Un très bel homme était assis à l'opposé, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Tu es trop mignon. On dirait un chat. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Une fine chaine glissa de son t-shirt blanc, et deux pendentifs cliquetèrent. C'était deux moitiés de cœur. Drago, alerté par le bruit léger, ouvrit les yeux.

« Pardon. »

L'homme brun rangea précipitamment la chaine. Drago haussa les sourcils, et sortit du lit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir, fier de son corps. Il était parfait dans la nudité, et il le savait.

« Tu sais, Finnigan, je ne suis pas un jouet, ni un chaton, et encore moins un imbécile. Quand je dis une fois : _Pas d'attachement_, c'est pour ne pas le répéter. Tu avais ton pote Né-moldu pour ça. »

Sa voix parvenait aux oreilles de Seamus, légèrement voilé par le bruit du lavabo de la salle de bain. L'ancien Gryffondor soupira et se leva. Il rejoignit son amant dans la pièce attenante et s'adossa contre la porte vitrée de la douche.

« Tu vas faire des marques sur le verre.

- Bon sang, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas être un peu plus …

- Tendre ? Hors de question. »

Le blond venait d'enfiler son peignoir duveteux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés et retombaient négligemment sur son front. Il s'approcha de Seamus et murmura à son oreille :

« Je croyais que c'était clair. Je te fais une place dans mon lit pour quelques temps, et puis tu dégages quand j'en ai marre de toi.

- J'ai retenu, connard. »

Drago sourit et promena sa main sous le t-shirt de l'autre.

« Bien. Alors occupe-toi de moi, maintenant. »

.

.

.

« BORDEL C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ! »

Le blond riait ouvertement. Il en avait la preuve, maintenant, Potter était coincé. Il n'avait pas réellement eu l'intention de montrer ce souvenir-là. Disons qu'il n'avait simplement pas vérifié quelle fiole il avait pris avant de verser son contenu dans la Pensine. Remarque, heureusement que cela avait été celui-là, et pas un autre … Il en avait des pires, pensa-t-il en retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire victorieux.

« Oups. » Rit-il.

« Beurk, non, pas Seamus ! Dis-moi que je rêve, s'il te plait ! C'est normal que tu te balades avec des souvenirs pareils dans les poches ?!

- Non mais quel gamin. Tu ne rêves pas, Potty-chou. Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Ce n'était qu'une simple erreur. »

Harry s'était éloigné de son collègue et s'arrachait presque les cheveux de la tête.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es si peu pudique que ça. Tu n'as donc pas de vie privée, Malefoy ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. « Touché. » Se félicita presque le Sauveur. Drago ne riait plus du tout. Il fixait la fenêtre sans réellement la voir. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas vraiment de vie privée. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était traqué par les journalistes, à cause de son père. Il n'avait pas voulu de cette vie, mais il faisait avec depuis toujours. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Ce qui était simplement une plaisanterie avait tourné, et ce n'était pas à son avantage.

« Au moins, moi, je prends du bon temps, et je sais flatter les gens qui ont l'honneur de passer un moment avec moi.

- Tu plaisantes, là ?

- Pas du tout. Après tout, même ton pote Finnigan a bien voulu voir ce que cela faisait … »

Harry fulminait. Pourquoi le blond était un tel … Un tel connard ?

« Qu'est-ce que s'est passé dans ta vie pour que tu deviennes comme ça, Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu prennes tellement de plaisir à faire du mal aux autres ? »

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, pendant que Drago Malefoy perdait contenance pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

.

.

.

Juliet Willis était une femme déchue. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait vivre avec ses illusions, mais les deux jeunes journalistes lui avaient brisé ses rêves. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre du SGF qui lui enlevait ses droits de résidences sur l'Île.

Comme elle qui vivait avec l'image qu'elle essayée d'entretenir, l'Île montrait ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Les sorciers au niveau de vie élevée ne voulaient certainement pas de personnes de la classe moyenne. Même si la Guerre était terminée, les préjugés étaient toujours véhiculés par certains sorciers, et les Nés-Moldus se voyaient parfois l'accès à de grandes réceptions ou comme dans ce cas, à l'Île, refusés, aussi riches soient-ils. Mais ils ne l'obligeraient pas à partir. Avant de quitter son pavillon simple, mais coquet, elle avait eu le temps de prendre une légère valise. Elle contenait ses recherches sur la maison des Peverell, ainsi qu'un double des clefs. Illégalement produit, bien entendu.

C'est avec son chignon défait et des questions plein les yeux qu'elle déverrouilla la porte de la maison rue des douze roses noires.

.

.

.

« Je m'excuse si tu le fais également.

- Tu rêves, Potter. Je ne m'excuse pas, mais je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur si tu ne le fais pas non plus. »

Harry soupira longuement, mais donna son accord. Pendant que Drago cherchait dans ses poches la bonne fiole de souvenirs, il examina la Pensine portable. C'était un objet tout plat, fait dans un matériau semblable à de la pierre, dépourvu d'ornements, à l'inverse de celle de Dumbledore.

« Je peux te demander où tu as eu ça ? Ca doit être super difficile à trouver. »

Drago releva la tête, en cessant de tapoter ses poches agrandies par un sort.

« Oh, ma mère qui me l'a offerte pour mes dix-sept ans.

- Oh. »

Cette journée était décidément une journée riche en émotions. Tous les deux savaient que Narcissa avait été touchée quand ils essayaient de fuir les combats. Elle avait agonisé pendant de longues heures à Sainte-Mangouste, alors que Drago était à son chevet. Les médecins, incapables de déceler par quel maléfice elle avait été atteinte, n'avait même pas pu lui donner de quoi apaiser la douleur. Les deux derniers Malefoy étaient Lucius et lui. Narcissa avait été le seul lien entre eux deux. Tout le monde savait ça.

« Elle avait le chic pour trouver de bons cadeaux, alors. » Sourit Harry.

C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas offenser son collègue en lui témoignant une pitié dont il ne voulait point.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la flasque, et versa le deuxième souvenir dans l'objet de pierre.

.

.

.

« Puisque je vous dis que votre habitation n'est pas saine !

- Elle est parfaite, Carl ! Un peu défraichie, mais dans quelque temps, elle sera comme neuve.

- Si vous vous entêter à ne pas regarder la réalité en face, faites. Mais Leonis, soyez en sûr, elle ne pourra que vous nuire. Rien que la charpente va vous donner mille et un soucis. »

Archdeacon rit. Son associé, un homme bien plus âgé que lui, n'avait aucun sens de l'aventure. Il but une gorgée de son café brulant et toussota.

« Vous êtes bien trop prévenants envers moi, Carl. Je sais que mon père vous l'a demandé, mais laissez-moi gérer mes affaires.

- Vous êtes un grand garçon, Leonis. Mais … » Soupira le vieil homme.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leurs affaires pendant quelques heures quand Carl Leagson décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé de son hôte. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Il reposa brutalement sa quatrième tasse de café sur la table devant lui et s'exclama :

« Ah mais non ! Restez diner avec moi ce soir !

- Il se fait tard, Leonis, non, vraiment, je dois rentrer.

- Voyons, votre Leah peut attendre ! J'ai une excellente viande de bœuf que Loly doit préparer. Ce serait tellement dommage de ne pas la partager !

- Leonis …

- Vous acceptez ? Parfait ! »

Enjoué, il appela son elfe, Loly. La petite créature ridée apparut et s'inclina fortement. Ses gros yeux orange et globuleux comme ceux d'un hibou étaient cernés et les touffes de poils qui se dressaient sur sa tête étaient complètement ébouriffées. Archdeacon lui répéta toutes les indications données auparavant et prit l'autre homme par le coude.

« Vous allez voir, Carl, cette viande est succulente … »

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de soulagement qui disparut bien vite quand il aperçut une silhouette enfantine floutée par une porte vitrée.

.

.

.

Comme pour le premier souvenir, les deux journalistes ressortirent de la Pensine avec fracas. Harry relevait difficilement sa tête de la valise ouverte sur laquelle il avait atterri, pendant que Drago jurait en se massant le cou.

« Non, vraiment, je hais les retours de souvenirs. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le brun n'écouta absolument pas la voix trainante de son associé puisqu'il était encore occupé à s'extirper de la grosse malle de l'autre. Chose faite, il se mit à fouiller dans la sienne. Les vêtements se voyaient écartés sans égard, et son manège commença à intriguer l'autre journaliste. Potter avait enfin retrouvé sa pochette rouge, et farfouillait frénétiquement dans les coupures et dossiers. Il exhiba une petite photo rectangulaire, l'examina soigneusement, et ferma intensément les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de recommencer l'opération.

« Euh … Pot-

- Chtt. » Coupa Harry en leva la main. Il se concentra encore un peu, puis lui tendit la photo.

« Ca ne te rappelle rien du tout ? »

C'était la petite coupure qu'il avait obtenue de Juliet Willis. Il voyait bien la petite main d'enfant sur la vitre, au deuxième étage. Une forme floue se discernait à l'arrière. Il se creusa les méninges, mais ne fit pas le lien qu'Harry avait fait. Comme quoi ils étaient tous les deux utiles dans cette affaire.

« Pour être franc, non. »

Le brun se rapprocha, et ses cheveux noirs chatouillèrent le bras de Drago quand il se pencha pour lui reprendre sa photo. Sa peau blanche se couvrit de chaire de poule.

« Tu te souviens de la silhouette du dernier souvenir ? » Malefoy hocha la tête. « Eh bien, si on réfléchit deux secondes, les tailles de la silhouette et celle approximative de celle de la photo correspondent.

- Et t'en as directement conclu que c'était la même ? Potter, Potter … Il faut tout t'apprendre, on ne fait pas de conclusions hâtives ! »

Harry roula des yeux suite à l'annonce de son nom de famille. Il ne faisait même plus attention quand Drago se fichait de ses aptitudes au poste.

« Et tu ne devrais pas en faire non plus, Drago.

- Je n'en fais pas !

- Alors quand tu te dis tout de suite que ce que j'avance, c'est faux, c'est quoi !? »

Ses yeux verts sondaient le regard du blond. Drago sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Son regard balaya le visage de son collègue, détaillant les lèvres un peu sèche, l'arrondi de sa joue et l'angle de sa mâchoire. Il se bloqua de nouveau sur ses yeux, deux émeraudes pures. Si on disait qu'on pouvait lire les émotions dans les yeux, il ne savait qu'en penser, alors. Il n'avait jamais rien vu dans « les miroirs de l'âme », et encore moins dans ceux de Potter, ébloui par la beauté des deux orbes. Ils lui suffisaient.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Sa voix voulue sûre d'elle s'était brisée à la fin de la phrase. Il se sentait redevenir un adolescent qui doit affronter sa _première_ expérience. Pourtant il avait toujours été sûr de lui. Alors pourquoi Potter le faisait-il se rabaisser comme ça ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Harry, lui, devait savoir lire dans les yeux. Il observa longuement les émotions contradictoires passer dans ceux de Drago, et décida de changer de sujet. Il haussa les épaules, et enchaina alors.

« Bon. Alors si tu te souviens de nos cours sur les fantômes, tu devrais savoir que cela ne pourrait jamais en être un. Quand j'ai lancé le sort de détection d'êtres vivants, je n'aurais rien dû ressentir, sauf que quelque chose de _vivant_ a été détecté.

- Ok … Mais on a écarté la piste du fantôme dès le début.

- Oui, sauf que …

- Sauf qu'Archdeacon pensait que c'était un fantôme. » Coupa Drago, comprenant enfin. « Je vois où tu veux en venir.

- Formidable ! Tu as reçu des réponses pour les deux autres témoins, Malefoy ?

- Drago. Et oui. Pas concluantes. Ils n'y ont jamais vécus, elle ne servait qu'à étaler l'étendue de leur richesse. »

Le brun sourit, dévoilant ses dents impeccablement alignées, et remonta ses lunettes.

« Moi également. On va manger ? »

.

.

.

**Extrait d'un manuel de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Edition Plumes et Connaissances, Quatrième Niveau**

_[…] Un fantôme d'âge moyen est complètement inoffensif. En revanche, plus sa forme de décès (cf. mort et création d'un fantôme, p144) est jeune, plus ses possibilités d'interférences sur la vie physique seront importantes. Un fantôme de nourrisson serait plus puissant que le fantôme du plus grand sorcier du monde. Cela les rend plus incontrôlables, mais heureusement, les chances qu'un enfant devienne un fantôme sont extrêmement minces. […] A ce jour, deux exemples sont connus : Gilbert le Doux et Adelaïde la vaniteuse, résidant encore dans leur demeure du Derbyshire. _

_Un fantôme est indétectable en pleine lumière. En effet, sans enveloppe charnelle, la lumière du soleil les traverserait complètement, les laissant invisibles. Cela s'applique pour la lumière solaire comme la lumière du jour venant d'une fenêtre. De fait, ils doivent résider dans la semi pénombre. La flamme d'un feu apaisé les mettra parfaitement en valeur. [...]_

_._

_._

_._

Juliet installa sa malle dans la chambre mauve de sa mère. Elle s'assit sur le lit, calmant son cœur qui battait la chamade et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues quelques minutes, puis bloqua sa respiration pour les contrôler et les arrêter. C'était une technique qu'elle utilisait de plus en plus, ces derniers jours.

Elle décida de visiter un peu la maison de ses origines. La deuxième porte du couloir était verrouillée. Elle lutta dessus plusieurs minutes, essayant la force moldue et les sorts, puis s'abandonna vaincue. Elle passa à la suivante, où elle ne trouva qu'un simple débarras. La quatrième porte abritait une nouvelle chambre, verte. Identique à la chambre mauve en tous points, Juliet ne vit pas l'utilité de s'attarder.

En grimpant les escaliers, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une impression désagréable d'être épiée la tourmentait. Pourtant, elle eut beau regarder dans tous les sens, elle ne vit personne.

Brrr.

Au troisième étage, toutes les portes étaient fermées à double tour. La seule ouverte, celle tout au fond, ne dévoilait qu'une pièce totalement vide. Déçue, elle allait s'apprêter à redescendre observer le rez-de-chaussée, quand une porte abimée s'ouvrit, seule.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Souffla-t-elle ? C'était sûrement la question la plus posée dans cette question. Une question souvent restée sans réponse, d'ailleurs.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Vide et étriquée, c'était en fait un accès aux combles du manoir. Un escalier miteux et aux aspects dangereux occupait tout l'espace. La femme jeta un sort aux marches pour qu'elles se s'effondrent sous son poids et s'engagea.

Un craquement retentit quand elle poussa la porte qui fermait le grenier, en haut des marches. S'il n'y avait rien dans la plupart des pièces ouvertes, cet endroit était plein à craquer, comme la Salle Sur Demande de Poudlard. Des montagnes de livres l'entouraient, des cadres vides, désertés par leurs occupants, s'entassaient à même le sol. Plusieurs armoires brisées étaient posées négligemment, sans logique, contre les murs. Leurs portes pendaient misérablement de leurs gonds.

Un vieux lit de fer était dans un coin, envahi par d'autres livres reliés, un nid occupé par deux pigeons au centre. Un fauteuil à bascule était à côté, et à son pied se trouvait un petit cheval de bois. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'objets oubliés, qui faisaient le bonheur des yeux de Juliet Willis.

Elle attrapa un livre posé en équilibre et l'ouvrit. C'était un essai sur la magie nucléaire, daté de 1902. Les sorciers étaient bien en avance. Elle le reposa, en prit un autre. Des poèmes s'étalaient sur les pages. Elle le sera sous un bras, et en empoigna encore un. C'était un journal. Elle releva les yeux pour en chercher encore un, et redescendre.

Elle hurla quand un homme en délire l'attrapa par les épaules.

.

.

.

« Vous repartez déjà ?

- Oui, Drago et moi avons peut être découvert quelque chose de très intéressant …

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ?!

- Ronald ! »

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Voili voulou ! J'espère que cela vous a été à la hauteur de vos espérances … Vous avez vu, ils se rapprochent …**

**Et, pas trop OOC, mes persos ? Si, hein ^^' Mais bon, je continue sur cette lancée, désormais ... Je ferais mieux dans une prochaine fic !**


	6. Evolution

**Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais remercier « La Folle Joyeuse » pour son passage et ses adorables reviews ! Mais je n'ai que 16 ans … Tutoie-moi !**

**Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Ah si ! Je suis désolée si mes chapitres prennent un peu de temps pour arriver. Vous savez, je fais ce que je peux. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que le prochain sera le dernier … Quoique !**

**Merci de me suivre, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Evolution**

* * *

« Et pour Monsieur ?

- Hm, des scampis à l'ail et … Ce sera tout, merci.

- Bien, si je peux me permettre, la maison offre le vin aux jeunes mariés. Je vous en mets une bouteille ? Nous avons un excellent Bordeaux, un vin français, qui, ma foi, pourrait enchanter vos papilles.

- Nous le prendrons, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?

- Tout à fait, mon amour. »

Le serveur repartit et Drago éclata de rire.

« Il n'a pas sérieusement cru que nous étions mariés ?

- Je crois que si. » Pouffa Harry. « Ils ont de ces idées, les serveurs.

- Ah, je viens de comprendre. »

Il bougea légèrement la main gauche et une alliance scintilla à la lueur des bougies. L'anneau, tout simple, était en or blanc, dépourvu d'ornements superflus. Mais c'était bien un anneau qui témoignait d'un mariage quelconque. Il allait parfaitement sur les doigts très fins de l'homme.

« Mais … Que … » Souffla le brun. Son cœur se serra. Il ne savait pas que Drago était marié, et cela le faisait un peu souffrir. Il s'était attaché à cet homme nouveau, et ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait un peu de désir pour lui. Le savoir inaccessible était comme un coup de massue de troll sur son crâne. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement.

« Bah oui, je porte l'anneau de ma mère. » Lança le blond sans remarquer le trouble d'Harry. « Et tu as la bague de l'un de tes parents, non ? »

Il pointait du doigt la propre main du Survivant, qui fit le lien. Sa poitrine s'allégea d'un coup, et il tourna sa main qui reposait paume ouverte pour contempler l'anneau qu'il tenait aussi de sa mère. Qu'il était bête.

« Oh. » Murmura-t-il. « Oui. »

Il leva les yeux sur Drago qui souriait tendrement en regardant son propre anneau.

Il était vraiment beau. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent.

.

.

.

La bâtisse ne se démarquait à peine du ciel noir et orageux. Parfois, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, accompagnés d'un craquement abominable.

Il n'était que 15 heures, mais l'atmosphère sombre n'était guère rassurante, comme lors d'une nuit noire où les bruits résonnent comme douze éléphants dansant les claquettes. Drago resserra le col de son manteau bien coupé, et sortit la clef de sa poche. Il prit l'objet froid entre ses doigts, et l'inséra dans la serrure rouillée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, et il pénétra dans la maison des Peverell, seul.

Harry était à la Mairie, entrain de régler une histoire de permis de séjour pas à jour. Il devrait le rejoindre après être allé chez Miss Ship, qui devait leur faire parvenir un document de Burnett, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. L'homme était parti en voyage à Ibiza, avec femme et enfants, pendant qu'eux travaillaient. Drago trouvait cela inapproprié.

Dans le hall d'entrée, rien n'avait changé. Il n'y avait pas non plus un seul bruit dans le reste de la demeure. Il allait s'engager dans l'escalier quand son miroir de Transmission chauffa dans sa poche.

Le visage inquiet de son collègue apparut. Dans un coin du cerveau du journaliste, un petit voyant s'alluma et se mit à clignoter en envoya des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. Le message était clair : Il le trouvait carrément craquant, avec cette expression.

« Quoi, encore ?

- C'est bon pour les permis, mais je suis devant chez Juliet, et il n'y a personne. Les volets sont fermés, et d'après ce que je peux en voir, elle a quitté la maison il y a plusieurs jours.

- Bon … Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

- Ok, je ne bouge pas. »

La connexion fut rompue quand le brun rangea son miroir. Drago soupira et rangea aussi le sien et sortit de la maison.

Une fois la porte refermée, un homme blond, auparavant caché par une porte, reprit l'apparence d'un petit garçon aux traits fins et à la pâleur fantomatique.

.

.

.

_« Davis, viens là !_

_- Oui, Mère. »_

_Le petit garçon abandonna son ours en peluche et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Sa mère était attablée, une tasse fumante devant elle. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient en longues mèches sales. Ses traits tirés reflétaient beaucoup de souffrance._

_Elle aperçut son fils. Son beau visage fatigué prit une expression à la fois contrariée et douce. Le tout effraya Davis, qui, du haut de ses sept ans, savait ce qui allait en résulter. Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère, comme lorsqu'il s'approchait d'une souris farouche. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas passer un bon moment. Pendant quelques secondes, elle l'examina, ses yeux vides coulant sur le petit bonhomme presque sans le voir._

_« Tu ne dois pas aller dans le jardin ! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement en lui attrapant les cheveux. « On t'a dit que tu ne devais pas aller dans le jardin ! _

_- Je ne le ferais plus ! » Gémit-il de douleur. « Je voulais simplement voir de plus près le papillon blanc ! »_

_La femme continuait de lui secouer la tête, de plus en plus fort. Des hurlements hystériques s'échappaient de sa gorge et ses vociférations finirent par alerter un autre occupant de la maison._

_« Elena ! » Cria un homme qui arrivait en trombe dans la pièce. « Elena ! Calme-toi ! »_

_Il attrapa Davis et l'écarta sans ménagement. Il referma la porte de la cuisine en grinçant : « On verra ça plus tard, tous les deux. »_

_Le petit garçon ne pleura pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer les corrections de son père._

.

.

.

« Non, elle n'est pas là.

- J'ai fait le tour, et l'arrière est aussi condamné. On fait quoi ? »

Le blond se massa les tempes. Cela ne faisait pas parti du plan. Ils étaient sensés récupérer Juliet, l'emmener avec eux dans la maison, et la laisser se recueillir quelques instants pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs recherches. Ce n'était pas son idée, évidemment. Le grand héros était revenu. Bon, comme elle savait sûrement un nombre de détails affolants sur la maison, il avait accepté.

Etrangement, il ne détestait plus cette facette de Potter. Cela l'ennuyait, certes. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant, où il ne pouvait pas voir Harry Potter qui sauvait quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'énerve.

« On va la chercher. »

Harry sourit, mais ce n'était pas un de ces beaux sourires qui faisaient de l'effet à Drago. C'était un petit sourire inquiet, un de ceux que l'on fait quand on a un mauvais pressentiment. Le blond hésita, mais prit quand même la main de son collègue, avant de la presser légèrement. Elle était douce, et chaude.

« On va la retrouver, Harry. Foi de Malefoy*.

- Légalement, j'espère. » Rit le survivant en s'étranglant un peu. La tendresse entre eux n'était pas de coutume.

Dommage, il aimait ça.

.

.

.

Toc toc toc.

Hermione grogna de façon très peu féminine et enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle allait se rendormir quand le hibou manifesta de nouveau sa présence. En bougonnant, elle se leva, et ouvrit sa fenêtre. L'oiseau, magnifique au passage, tendit la patte. Elle dénoua la lettre et lui donna un biscuit. Reconnaissant, il hulula et s'envola. Le suivant du regard, elle referma la fenêtre.

Pendant qu'elle se recouchait, l'ancienne-Gryffondor décacheta la lettre. Elle reconnut l'écriture brouillonne d'Harry et sourit.

« _Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que je n'écris pas souvent, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Cela fait intéressé, vu sous cet angle …_

_Vois-tu, nous avons cette drôle histoire à traiter. Nous venons enfin d'écarter la piste du fantôme, mais, la chose qui hante cette maison ne peut être humaine. Pourrais-tu me faire parvenir une liste de toutes les créatures surnaturelles aptes à effrayer tant de gens et à contrôler une maison gigantesque ? En gros, qui arrive à claquer des portes et tout le reste._

_Je suis désolé de te demander ça. Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de travail ! Mais tu me connais : Jamais je n'agirais méthodiquement, et nous pourrions y passer des heures. Si tu pouvais m'aider … Imagine que je fais ce regard irrésistible que je n'ai jamais su faire._

_Tout se passe bien, entre Drago et moi. Il est arrogant et il exagère souvent, mais c'est un sorcier remarquable. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu sais que je ne me limite pas au sexe de la personne pour la trouver désirable. Il pourr- [barré] C'est un homme intéressant, attirant, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre avec lui, ou nouer une relation autre que professionnelle avec lui. Il faudrait changer le fond pour garder la forme, et je n'en voudrais pas. Même s'il est déjà différent du Malefoy que nous avons connu. C'est troublant._

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyé. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, mais je t'enverrais une autre lettre dans la semaine. Tu me manques, comme tous les autres. Je vous aime._

_Harry. »_

La sorcière souriait, une larme de tendresse roulant sur sa joue. Harry n'était pas un homme très démonstratif, en dehors de ses lettres. Leurs échanges épistolaires étaient relativement différents de ceux qu'ils avaient dans la vie réelle. Son ami était plus sérieux, plus concis à l'écrit que dans l'action, ce qui l'avait étonnée aux premiers écrits qu'ils avaient échangés.

La jeune brune se leva, et alla fouiller dans les nombreuses notes entreposées un peu partout dans son petit appartement. Ses nombreuses recherches l'avaient amenée à retenir beaucoup de choses sur les créatures surnaturelles, son métier de chercheuse en biologie-magique y aidant beaucoup. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil, trois épais livres sur les genoux.

Deux heures et une bonne dizaine de livres plus tard, elle eut un sourire victorieux, repoussa ses cheveux emmêlés, et s'empara de sa plume.

« _Mon cher Harry_ »

.

.

.

_Davis n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis deux jours. Son petit estomac manifestait son mécontentement quand il observait son père donner un morceau de bon pain blanc à sa mère, qui lui souriait faiblement en retour._

_Il était caché derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Petit comme il l'était, il fallait regarder très attentivement pour l'apercevoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de descendre quand ses parents recevaient._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et son père s'effaça pour laisser passer un homme énorme. Ses cheveux rares étaient plaqués sur un côté de son crâne, sûrement pour masquer une calvitie fort bien avancée. Il échangea une poignée de main avec son géniteur, et baisa les cheveux de sa mère. Davis ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu._

_Les trois adultes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Quand la porte claqua, le garçonnet cru qu'il allait pouvoir dérober quelque chose à la cuisine, mais à peine qu'il fit un pas dans l'escalier, la porte de rouvrit, et son père, les yeux graves et la bouche tremblante, lui demanda d'approcher._

_Davis, guère habitué à ce genre de ton dans la voix de l'homme, ne savait que faire. Obéir à son père qui lui avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait largement mettre ses menaces à exécution, ou obéir à son corps qui le tiraillait ? Le petit garçon prit alors le choix qui allait changer le cours de son existence._

_Il entra dans le salon, à la suite de son père._

.

.

.

Drago avait promis à son collègue qu'ils retrouveraient Juliet Willis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais c'était trop tard pour s'en soucier.

« Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré ? » Se lamenta-t-il pour la troisième fois en deux minutes.

Ils avaient choisi de se séparer le temps des recherches. Recherches qui ne devaient pas durer plus de la journée. S'ils ne rentraient pas rapidement en Angleterre pour écrire leur article, Burnett les virerait, simplement et sans égard. C'était ce qu'il lui avait fait parvenir, grâce à Miss Ship. LE blond ne l'avait même pas dit à Harry, il aurait été trop soucieux, sinon.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il tentait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le maire de l'Île. Une heure qu'il tentait – Et seulement cela – de faire jouer ses relations pour entrer dans ce fichu bureau gardé par une nuée de secrétaires sauvages. Le maire, un homme tout-puissant ici, savait sûrement où était la femme. Il l'avait sûrement lui-même expulsée de chez elle.

Il tapotait des doigts sur la table de l'accueil. Il passait sans cesse sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier que son miroir ne chauffait pas, qu'Harry ne l'appelait pas. L'autre homme était parti faire une petite recherche rapide dans les rues. Drago savait que cela ne serait pas utile, mais son collègue était trop nerveux pour rester à attendre avec lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il devenait prévenant avec Harry Potter. Il devenait doux, tendre, et dégoulinant. Même ses répliques voulues acerbes ne l'étaient plus en sa présence.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

La secrétaire blonde à lunettes de l'accueil venait de revenir. Il se redressa, et la toisa d'un regard méprisant.

« Vous m'y conduisez, j'imagine. » Lança-t-il.

« Monsieur Picwitch ne peut vous recevoir. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Passez une agréable journée. » Ajouta-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette sur une porte vitrée, qui s'ouvrit.

Drago renifla, dédaigneux, et sortit à grands pas. Il n'avait que faire des pauvres petites secrétaires.

Seul Potter comptait.

.

.

.

Harry arpentait les rues de l'Île depuis de longues minutes. Il remonta ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, et entra dans une boutique à la façade peu avenante, chose incongrue à la vue de la situation financière de l'endroit. La clochette tinta quand il ouvrit la porte aux gonds rouillés.

Il pénétra dans une pièce totalement charmante. Ce n'était pas une boutique, c'était un salon de thé coquet, peu avare en soucoupes et napperons. Une petite femme replète et souriante approcha quand elle le vit, un homme habillé en majordome la suivant. Tous deux étaient assez âgés, mais leur sourire les rajeunissait. L'entrée d'un client semblait les avoir emplie de bonne humeur.

« Bonjour, mon petit. » Dit la petite femme. « Puis-je vous être utile ? George peut prendre votre manteau, je vous conduirais à votre table. »

Elle se comportait avec lui comme s'il était un client régulier. Le dénommé George tendait la main pendant qu'elle le débarrassait de ses affaires. Il était déjà assis près d'une somptueuse cheminée lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas là pour prendre une pause.

La charmante tenancière revenait avec une tasse de thé fumante et un muffin appétissant. Son tablier blanc était légèrement froissé aux épaules, comme si on l'avait attrapée et secouée.

« Merci, Madame. » Sourit Harry. « C'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne venais pas pour …

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. »

Juliet sortit de l'arrière-cuisine, un plateau garni de confitures dans les bras.

« Vous ? » S'écria le journaliste, incrédule. « Mais, que faites-vous ici ?!

- Je me cache. Cela semble évident. »

La femme se tourna vers la petite tenancière.

« Merci, Martha. »

Martha inclina la tête, et s'éclipsa poliment dans l'arrière-cuisine.

« Cela fait des heures que Drago et moi vous cherchons ! » Ajouta Harry, tandis que Juliet s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Eh bien, je suis là. »

Elle tartina copieusement un muffin coupé en deux de confiture de myrtille, et le tendit au brun. Il le prit, le mordit, et le reposa dans son assiette.

« Mais vous aviez disparu.

- J'avais disparu. » Admit-elle. « Pourtant, je suis bien là, devant vous.

- Et votre maison ? Elle est condamnée.

- Je le sais. »

Un silence s'installa. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Harry devina qu'elle avait été jetée hors de l'Île. Elle était clandestine. Il allait exprimer son soutien quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Où est Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il devait me contacter après qu'il soit allé à la Mairie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous vous cherchions.

- Contactez-le. Dites-lui de nous rejoindre. »

Harry sortit son miroir. Il pointa sa baguette de houx dessus, mais il ne se passa rien. Il recommença, sans succès.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Juliet ne faisait pas de phrases longues. En soi, ce n'était pas alarmant, mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait utilisé un vocabulaire varié, et intelligent. Son discours d'aujourd'hui était pressant, et son ton était alarmé. Le journaliste essaya de croiser son regard, mais elle l'évitait. Ses mains, posées sur la table, étaient sèches, et blanches. Ses lèvres étaient scellées en une ligne mince.

« Merlin, Juliet, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose.

« Pardon ?

- Il ne faut pas aller dans cette maudite maison. » Murmura-t-elle. « Rappelez votre collègue. »

.

.

.

« Tu as retrouvé Juliet ? Bien joué, Harry.

- Elle m'inquiète. Il faut que tu viennes. Rapidement. Elle a compris quelque chose venant de la maison.

- J'arrive. J'y repasse d'abord, j'ai oublié quelque chose ce matin.

- Non, Drago, n'y va pas, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose ! »

Trop tard. La lourde porte en chêne venait de se refermer sur la silhouette longiligne de Drago Malefoy, rompant la communication.

.

.

.

_« Davis ! Davis, non ! _

_- Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Explosa le garçonnet à pleins poumons. « Je ne vous crois pas ! Je veux aller dans le jardin ! _

_- Thomas ! Thomas !_

_- Elena ! Davis! Je suis ton père, écoute-moi !_

_- Non ! »_

_Davis ouvrit la porte du jardin, et s'enfuit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la Brigade Magique entra. Elle s'empara de Thomas et d'Elena Ruthford, frère et sœur, mari et femme, père et mère. Tous deux hurlaient, leurs mains essayant de s'accrocher sans parvenir à s'atteindre. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient tous les deux internés pour inceste. Ce n'était pas dans les mœurs de l'époque._

_Quelque part dans le jardin, Davis ne vit pas la scène. L'homme gras de la dernière fois le maintenant, la bouche fermée par une main gantée, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Il se débattait, sans réussir à s'échapper quand l'homme eut un sursaut de peur. Ce n'était plus un petit garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras, mais le cadavre de sa femme._

**A suivre …**

* * *

***Avez-vous remarqué mon sublime jeu de mot entre « foi » et « Malefoy » ? « Foy » étant l'ancien français de « foi » et « Mal » … N'importe qui sait ce que cela veut dire ! Vous avez le droit de me dire que je suis craignos. **

**Les reviews sont lues, appréciées, et reçoivent une réponse, d'une façon ou d'une autre !**


	7. Parce que la magie est à son apogée

**Bonsoooiiir !**

**Je suis impardonnable, je suis en retard, très en retard ! Même le lapin blanc d'Alice est moins à la bourre. Pour me faire « pardonner », voici enfin le dénouement de cette affaire … Mon cerveau est allé loin, looooooooin. Bon, tant pis. ^^ Non ! Pas tant pis, en fait ! Si vous ne comprenez pas, lancez moi le premier objet qui vous tombe sous la main.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous remercie de me lire (Ca m'a pas l'air français, cette phrase … xD) !**

**Bon, comme je ne voulais pas _trop_ guimauver sur Harry et Drago, j'ai mis tout mon potentiel guimauvateur sur Neville et Ron. On ne se refait pas comme ça ... xD**

**Bonne lecture ? Rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Parce que la magie est à son apogée**

* * *

_28 Avril_

_Elena a de nouveau des crises d'hystérie. Plus les jours passent, et plus son comportement devient incontrôlable et imprévisible. Elle se mutile, et blesse Davis. Je suis forcé de la neutraliser de plus en plus fréquemment._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris encore dans ce journal. Peut-être que la clandestinité de notre situation m'en fait ressentir le besoin. Je sais que si on le trouvait, il pourrait être retenu contre nous. Pour la folie d'Elena, et ce que je suis obligé de faire subir à mon fils._

_._

_4 Mai_

_Davis commence à me faire peur. Il devient puissant. Sa magie crépite souvent autour de lui lors de ses emportements. J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme Elena. J'ai dû le stupéfixier pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines._

_J'ai contacté un homme, Elvis Jones. Ce sera ma fortune contre la sécurité de mon fils._

_._

_7 Juin_

_La Brigade magique est souvent postée dans notre rue. J'ai demandé à Jones de mettre Davis en lieu sûr au cas où nous serions pris. Nous serons pris. Tôt, ou tard._

_._

_9 Juin_

_Davis n'est plus humain. Il n'est pas normal. Je ne sais pas si c'est la consanguinité ou l'enfermement qui l'a rendu comme ça. J'ai peur. Elena aussi._

_Elena a de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide. Elle dépérit et s'enfonce dans sa folie en même temps. Je me souviens du temps où elle était encore une petite fille insouciante, de celui où elle était une belle jeune femme qui me faisait chavirer._

_C'est elle qui chavire désormais. C'est de sa faute à lui._

.

.

.

« Par Merlin ! Juliet ! Ne me dites pas que …

- Il y est. » Souffla la femme. « Il est perdu.

- Non ! Je refuse d'abandonner comme ça !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter cessez donc de jouer au héros, et contentez-vous d'avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie ! »

Le jeune journaliste ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. La clochette tinta quand il l'ouvrit.

Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Juliet, et l'incendia du regard. Il allait s'engager dans la rue mouillée quand il revint finalement jusqu'à la table où elle était toujours attablée. Il lui tendit la main, et ébouriffa ses cheveux de l'autre, nerveux.

« Vous venez ? »

La femme fixa la main tendue devant elle, mais ne répondit point. L'ancienne Juliet avait envie de le suivre, mais celle qui avait vécu cet épisode effrayant dans la maison n'en était plus si sûre.

Harry dût comprendre son trouble et se rassit. Son impulsivité était retombée. Il tendit la main au-dessus de ta table, et attrapa celle de la sorcière. Sa peau chaude rencontrait de la peau froide et dure.

« Depuis le début de cette affaire, j'ai senti que malgré vous, vous vouliez nous aider. Je crois que vous le pouvez maintenant.

- Et si … Et s'il … » Murmura-t-elle.

« Si quoi ?

- S'il revenait …

- Vous voulez dire, si le … La chose revenait ? Juliet, elle reviendra. Elle reviendra face à un sorcier seul et qui ne sait pas que ce qu'elle est. »

La forte et courageuse Juliet Willis sembla refaire surface le temps d'une seconde, et s'évanouit de nouveau. Le journaliste pressa sa main un peu plus, et elle jaillit de nouveau. Une larme roula sur sa joue fanée, et s'échoua sur la table. C'était comme une goutte de peur concentrée qui s'échappait de son corps. Un poids s'ôta de sa poitrine.

« D'accord. Mais vous devrez m'écouter, Potter.

- Content de vous revoir, Juliet ! »

Ils se levèrent, et la clochette tinta de nouveau quand la porte retomba. Martha et George, les deux propriétaires du salon de thé, débarrassèrent aussitôt la table.

.

.

.

Drago se retourna sur la porte d'entrée. Un petit claquement venait de lui indiquer que la porte s'était verrouillée. Seule. Là, il voulait bien l'admettre, que cette maison était bizarre.

Il tenta de tourner la poignée ronde, mais elle lui resta dans les mains. Il sortit sa baguette et passa en revue tous les sorts susceptibles d'ouvrir une porte. Rien ne fonctionna.

« Mais ouvre-toi, bordel ! »

Rien à faire, la porte était bel et bien scellée. Drago donna un coup de pied dans le bois et se dirigea à grands pas vers les escaliers.

Il avait menti à Harry. Il n'avait rien oublié ici. Il avait par contre une intuition qu'il ne pouvait négliger. Si ce n'était pas un fantôme, pas un être humain ni même un rat qui terrorisait tout le monde, il ne restait pas énormément de choix. Si cette chose pouvait influer sur la vie physique, cela réduisait encore le champ de possibilités. Et en plus, cela se terrait au grenier.

La dernière marche craqua quand le journaliste posa son pied dessus. Prudent, il poussa la porte des combles, et y entra. L'endroit était exactement comme on pouvait s'y attendre. L'énorme pièce qui courait sur toute la superficie de la maison était encombrée et imprégnée d'une mauvaise odeur de poussière. Il éternua, puis sourit en repensa à la fois où il avait réprimandé Harry aux archives.

Méthodiquement, il inspecta chaque recoin de la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il pourrait retrouver ce qu'il voulait, mais autant commencer quelque part.

Drago allait ouvrir une armoire quand son regard se posa sur une boîte. Un rayon de soleil avait percé l'épaisse couche de nuages et fait étinceler cette magnifique boîte. Ressemblant à une sorte de coffret à bijou recouvert de fines feuilles d'or, elle était sertie de pierres précieuses. En bon aristocrate, le journaliste reconnut le merveilleux travail de joaillerie effectué. Pendant une seconde, il se détourna de sa première tache, et attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts blancs. Le couvercle refusa de s'ouvrir. Il allait la reposer quand …

« C'est cela que tu cherches, petit frère ? »

Drago Malefoy se retourna et fit face à … Drago Malefoy qui faisait tournoyer une petite clef en or au bout de son doigt, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

« On ne s'embrasse pas ? » Ajouta-t-il, en haussant un sourcil, faussement surpris.

Interdit, Drago ne répondit rien.

.

.

.

Neville aimait les plantes depuis qu'il était tout petit. A ce jour, sa plus belle acquisition restait le Mimbulus Mimbletonia que sa grand-mère lui avait offert. Il s'était toujours dit que son compagnon ne l'empêcherait jamais de se lever à quatre heures pour arroser sa belle Angelis Furunculus, une plante particulièrement capricieuse qui n'acceptait l'engrais et l'eau qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait de la chance d'habiter à Poudlard une grande partie de l'année, et de pouvoir circuler dans le château quand bon lui semblait.

Il avait aussi de la chance d'avoir Ron qui comprenait ses petites habitudes et qui s'en amusait. Par contre, il avait moins de chance sur certaines choses.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le roux ne parvenait pas à maintenir ses plantes en vie. C'était comme une malédiction. Soit la belle plante essayait de tuer son compagnon, même si elle n'était pas dangereuse, soit il la tuait lui-même. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Neville un week-end quand il trouva une plante sensée être sèche de nature plongée dans la baignoire. Ce n'était pas l'air penaud de Ron qui l'avait empêché de se mettre en colère. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé d'instructions, de notices, ou de modes d'emploi. Ses efforts étaient touchants, mais insuffisants. Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, un léger mieux se faisait ressentir.

Le professeur de Botanique venait de rentrer chez lui pour le dernier week-end avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Son petit appartement était silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Il cria de surprise quand il vit qui était devant les fourneaux.

« Grand-mère ! »

Augusta Londubat se retourna. Un épais tablier de cuisine était noué autour de sa taille. De sa main gauche, elle remuait avec dextérité une poêle dans laquelle frétillait des calamars frits. L'autre main s'avança et tira Neville contre elle. Une brève étreinte plus tard, elle retourna à ses fourneaux.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« J'ai appris que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. Et j'ai aussi appris que tu vivais presque avec un Weasley.

- Mais, Grand-mère …

- Tatata, jeune homme, pas de bavardages pendant que je bats ma sauce ! Veux-tu que je la rate ? Ah, ton père avait au moins compris cela, lui ! »

A cet instant, quelqu'un transplana dans l'entrée. Un juron jaillit. Neville sourit. Son rouquin de petit ami devait encore avoir perdu deux ongles en chemin. Ron entra dans la cuisine, un sac de terreau à la main. Il n'avait pas vu le professeur.

« C'est bien celui-là, Madame Londubat ? »

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça. Ron sourit de satisfaction et allait le déposer sur le balcon de l'appartement quand il aperçut enfin son compagnon.

« Neville ! » Il l'embrassa rapidement. « Je croyais que tu ne devrais rentrer que demain ! »

Incrédule, le brun le regarda sortir sur le minuscule balcon. Il regarda ensuite sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver la situation étrange.

« Bon, ok, c'est quoi, ce complot ? »

Ron et Augusta se regardèrent.

« Enfin, Neville, je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans un état pareil ! » Le réprimanda sa Grand-mère. « Nous ne faisons rien de mal, voyons.

- Rien de mal. Oh, non, rien de mal. Bon sang, Grand-mère, tu investis mon appartement en mon absence et tu cuisines pour Ronald ! »

Il marchait en long et en large dans sa cuisine. Ron avait l'air partagé. Devait-il rire de cette situation et se faire tout petit ? Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui manquait bien deux ongles.

« Je sais combien tu tiens à tes plantes, alors j'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir en faisant venir Augusta … Je ne savais pas que …

- Augusta ? Augusta ! Non, cela ne me fait pas plaisir ! Tu ne sais rien !

- Neville ! Un peu de respect ! » S'écria la femme. « Je m'occupe de toi depuis toujours et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En cachant ta relation avec ce charmant jeune homme ? Quelle ingratitude ! »

Une larme de colère coula sur la joue de son petit-fils. D'une voix rauque, il dit :

« Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, Grand-mère. Tu régis ma vie. Tu contrôles tout. Alors c'est normal que je veuille garder cette partie-là de moi secrète. »

D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu sous la poêle. Il fit venir toute les affaires de son invitée surprise, et les lui donna.

« C'est mon histoire. Je te recontacterais. Mais, je t'en supplie, Grand-mère, reste loin de ça pendant un moment. »

Elle se rhabilla, sans un mot. Dans ses yeux scintillait une lueur profondément offensée. Elle prit l'argent que Neville lui donnait pour la Magicobus, et sortit.

« Mince, je suis … Je suis désolé, Neville. Je voulais bien faire, je ne savais pas que …

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ce soir, Ronald. » Déclara-t-il, tendrement, mais fermement. Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Hors de question. » Rétorqua-t-il, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

.

.

.

« Alohomora ! Alohomora ! _Alohomora_ !

- Calmez-vous, Potter. Cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas plus si vous vous énervez.

- Alohomora ! » Hurla de nouveau Harry.

« Potter ! » Aboya Juliet. Il se stoppa net. L'espace d'un instant, elle lui avait rappelé McGonagall. « Laissez vos habitudes de Gryffondor et pensez avec votre cerveau et non votre cœur ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle le coupa. Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains, et en dépit de ses protestations, la rangea dans sa poche. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Bien. » Lança-t-elle, sans faire fi de ces deux yeux qui tentaient de la tuer sur place. « Maintenant, respirez. Et _pensez_, nom d'une gargouille. »

Il roula des yeux, et se tourna vers la porte close. De la paume, il tâta tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de sa surface. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur le coin inférieur d'un motif compliqué. Sans un regard, il tendit la main pour recevoir sa baguette. Une fois en main, il pointa soigneusement le bout noir de son instrument magique et prononça une nouvelle fois la formule. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis.

Triomphant, il la poussa. Quand il se retourna, la clef fondue tinta contre quelques gallions, dans sa poche.

« Je vous attends là. » Déclara Juliet. « Ramenez-le. Sain d'esprit de préférence. »

.

.

.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Drago.

« Voyons, nous sommes la même personne, tutoyons-nous ! »

La voix de l'autre avait des accents déments. Son sourire maléfique était toujours présent sur ses lèvres. La clef d'or tournoyait toujours autour de son doigt, ce mouvement rendant Drago fou d'angoisse.

« Nous ne sommes pas la même personne ! » Asséna Drago. « Tu n'existes pas, tu es le fruit de mon imagination. »

L'apparition haussa des sourcils, et s'assit sur un lit défoncé. Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Si tu veux penser cela. Mais je t'en prie, mettons-nous à l'aise, petit frère.

- Nous ne sommes pas frères non plus. » Articula le journaliste. Il pointait son double de sa baguette, ne sachant pas quelle incantation utiliser.

« Non, tu as raison, nous ne sommes ni la même personne, ni frères. » Sourit le Drago assis sur le lit. Il releva ses manches, lentement. « Je suis meilleur que toi. »

La marque des ténèbres souillait la peau d'albâtre de son avant bras gauche. Il se mordit les lèvres, ses dents luisirent dans la semi-pénombre du grenier.

« Comme Père aurait été content de voir cette œuvre d'art sur toi … » Fit-il mine de s'attrister. Ses doigts semblables à ceux du journaliste caressaient la peau salie.

Les yeux écarquillés d'une peur contenue, le sorcier releva sa propre manche. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'était pas plus marqué que la veille. L'apparition continuait sa litanie. Drago allait lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion quand le double sortit lui aussi une baguette. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, le regard pensif.

« Quel dilemme … Je sais exactement ce que tu te dis. Tu te demandes si le _Stupéfix_ fonctionnera sur moi. Et si je te dis qu'il ne me fera pas plus d'effet qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe agonisant ?

- La ferme.

- Je suis le meilleur de nous deux. Et si je te tuais ? Je rentrerais tout fier en Angleterre, comme l'enfant chéri des Mangemorts que tu devrais être. Ah mais avant ça …

- La ferme !

- Je tuerais ce bel Harry Potter qui fouille l'étage du dessous ? Un léger éclair vert et …

- _Stupéfix _! »

L'homme marqué sembla absorber le sortilège. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Mais avant de le tuer… Je promènerais mes doigts sur sa poitrine nue. Lentement … Et ils descendraient, bas, toujours plus bas … Imagine son regard effrayé à ce contact, _Drago_.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

.

.

.

« Malefoy ? Malefoy ! »

Harry avait l'impression de revivre exactement la même scène que lors de sa première visite. Il avait fouillé le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée, et maintenant, il forçait chaque porte du deuxième. Il déboucha dans une salle où il y avait juste un escalier, et s'engagea. Un éclair vert illumina le couloir.

« Merlin. » Pensa-t-il. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait la chamade.

« Drago ! »

Deux hommes se retournèrent. Deux hommes identiques. L'un avait la chemise presque arrachée, le regard d'un fou, l'autre la bouche crispée, et les cheveux collés aux tempes.

« Harry. » Sourit l'un des deux. « Il ne nous manquait plus que toi.

- Potter, va-t-en.

- Mais non, Harry, reste. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » Siffla autre.

« Potter, va-t-en ! »

Harry abaissa sa baguette. L'un des deux Drago lui lança un simple sort de désarmement. Heureusement que le brun, plus rapide, lança un bouclier.

« Potter, on t'a pas appris à ne jamais baisser ta garde ?! » Le réprimanda celui qui venait de l'attaquer. « Si l'autre avait profité de cette ouverture, il t'aurait …

- Moi ? Faire ça à l'homme que j'aime ? Jamais ! »

Harry tiqua. Quelque chose en cet homme le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais …

Soudain, l'un des deux lança un sort d'explosion au dessus de lui. Des planches s'effondrèrent juste devant ses pieds, le faisant chanceler. Il tomba sur les fesses, et perdit ses lunettes.

De l'autre côté, les deux hommes à la même apparence s'affrontaient. Le journaliste ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait toucher directement son adversaire, faisait exploser les objets autour de lui. De minuscules morceaux de papiers enflammés flottaient partout dans la pièce. Harry tâtait toujours le sol à la recherche de ses précieuses lunettes quand il entendit un rire effrayant. Il mit enfin la main sur une des branches et les enfonça sur son nez.

Les deux Drago étaient à terre. Une baguette était sur le sol. L'un des deux avait la sienne sur la gorge de l'autre, et Harry vit que son bras était orné d'une marque dégoûtante.

« Harry … » Articula celui en-dessous avant de pointer son regard sur la marque.

Un éclair de génie jaillit dans l'esprit du brun.

Le véritable Drago ne portait pas la marque. Et il le savait parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu nu au moins une fois. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué chez lui.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le matelas de plume du lit, et le fit exploser également. Les millions de minuscules plumes volèrent dans tous les sens, rentrant dans ses narines et dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps-là, Drago avait profité de cette diversion pour reprendre sa baguette et avait hurlé une incantation qu'Harry n'entendit pas. L'éclair blanc atteignit le double du journaliste et celui-ci perdit son sourire moqueur. Il y eut une explosion de lumière. Les deux hommes avaient recouvert leurs yeux d'un bras. Quand la luminosité fut de nouveau supportable, Harry, qui s'était rapproché de son collègue, risqua un coup d'œil.

A la place du deuxième Drago se tenait un petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pourtant, le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira contre son torse. Surpris, il ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les sursauts qui agitaient les épaules de Drago. Ses deux bras se refermèrent enfin autour de sa taille et il enfouit son visage dans son coup. Le sorcier blond frissonna quand son nez entra en contact avec sa peau mais ne s'écarta pas.

« J'ai eu peur … » Murmura-t-il, finalement.

Harry sourit. Il embrassa légèrement la courbe de son épaule.

« C'est parce que tu es humain, Drago. »

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Les cheveux noirs du journaliste étaient plein de plumes et de cendre. Son collègue plissa le nez.

« Beurk.

- Je me disais bien que cette petite trêve était trop belle pour être vraie. » Ronchonna Harry.

Il allait répliquer quand la forme allongée non loin d'eux gémit. Du regard, ils s'accordèrent pour ne plus prononcer un seul mot.

Le brun s'approcha du petit garçon. Ses cheveux étaient blonds également, mais d'un blond cendré, d'un blond malade. Sa peau diaphane semblait absorber la lumière et, de temps en temps, son apparence se brouillait, comme parasitée par des ondes téléphoniques, à l'image des télévisions moldues.

« Un épouvantard. Un simple épouvantard. » Cracha Drago.

« Non. » Répondit le brun.

« Mais … »

D'une voix douce, Harry ajouta :

« Davis ? Davis Ruthford ? »

D'une petite voix fluette, le jeune garçon confirma son identité.

.

.

.

**Extrait de la lettre d'Hermione à Harry**

_[…] Enfin, Harry, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre qu'un Epouvantard ? J'ai lu dans un des livres interdits de Dumbledore (Tu sais, ceux que nous avions volés en Sixième Année) que les Epouvantards étaient des créatures complexes, à la fois humaines et fantomatiques, formées sur l'essence même de l'Âme sorcière. A l'époque, je n'avais pas tout compris, et je regrette vraiment d'avoir perdu cet ouvrage. D'après mes souvenirs, il ne faut pas un choc émotionnel important pour basculer dans le processus de conception d'un Epouvantard, mais au contraire une situation émotionnelle et physique sur une longue période. Mes explications ne sont pas vraiment claires, contactons-nous par Cheminette, où programmons un rendez-vous à ton retour ?[…]_

.

.

.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. »

Drago marmonna une phrase que son collègue interpréta comme : « Comme si ce n'était pas exactement ton projet, sale morveux. ». En secouant la tête, Harry posa une main amie sur l'épaule décharnée. Il s'attendait presque à la traverser comme pour un fantôme mais l'inverse eut lieu : c'était comme si sa main touchait une éponge. Apparemment, un Epouvantard absorbait les choses physiques comme il absorbait les peurs.

« Ce n'est plus un problème, Davis.

- Enfin, Potter, il a quand même …

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fais-là, poussin ? » Le coupa Harry.

Le petit garçon commença à renifler, puis fondit en larmes. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait témoigné d'un peu de sollicitude. De sa peau transparente suintait un drôle de fluide nacré aux reflets magnifiques, comme sur une perle d'huitre.

« Je ne … Ne sais pas. » Renifla-t-il de nouveau. « J'attendais mon père. Il … Il a dit qu'il reviendrait me corriger. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Brièvement, Harry expliqua à son collègue ce que Juliet avait lu dans un journal intime. Thomas et Elena Ruthford était nés dans une famille américaine, une soixantaine d'année auparavant. A cette époque, une guerre civile avait déchiré la côte Est des Etats-Unis sorciers, et, leurs parents, pour les protéger, les avaient envoyés dans une famille sorcière de l'Île. Coïncidence, cette famille habitait alors dans la maison des Peverell. C'est là que leurs parents adoptifs avaient été témoins de leur amour naissant. Dans le journal, tenu par Thomas, on apprenait la mort de leur famille en Amérique, et quelques années plus tard, celle de leur famille adoptive. Ils avaient alors entamé une nouvelle vie. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Elena tombe enceinte, et que Davis naisse. Là, tout avait basculé. La femme était devenue folle, l'homme paranoïaque, et l'enfant …

Davis était bien sage. Il regardait Harry et Drago de ses grands yeux tristes. Parfois, il fixait brusquement un autre point dans la pièce. Il balançait ses petites jambes blanches et maigres, en rythme avec une comptine qu'il fredonnait.

_« Trois souris aveugles,  
Voyez comment elles courent,  
Elles ont toutes couru après la femme du fermier »_

« D'accord, d'accord, mais, sait-on pourquoi il est devenu un Epouvantard ? Y'a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il redevienne … Humain ?

- D'après Hermione, c'est suite à la folie et aux peurs de ses parents qu'il a entamé le processus de conception d'un Epouvantard. Pour savoir s'il pourrait redevenir humain, il faudrait …

- Savoir s'il a terminé le processus. » Termina l'autre sorcier, de sa voix trainante.

_« Qui leur coupait la queue avec un couteau tranchant,  
Avez-vous vu un tel spectacle dans votre vie,  
Comme trois souris aveugles ? »*_

Il eut une moue contrariée. La chanson, étrange dans la bouche d'un enfant, lui emplissait les oreilles et le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Il a terminé son processus.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- En Troisième Année, Lupin avait dit que l'Epouvantard ne serait … « _complet_ » que quand il pourrait parler. Il m'a parlé.

- Oh … »

Les deux journalistes se tournèrent vers Davis, qui avait repris sa comptine. Harry sortit sa baguette.

« Poussin ? Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Vous êtes gentil. » Lui répondit le garçonnet.

« Toi aussi, tu l'es. Dis, tu voudrais bien fermer les yeux ? »

Il s'exécuta. Drago sortit une petite bourse en cuir et l'ouvrit, sans bruit. Elle était vide.

D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, Harry prononça la formule qu'il aurait fallu utiliser depuis le commencement de cette affaire :

« _Riddikulus_ ! »

L'image du petit Epouvantard blond s'effaça et son essence pénétra dans la bourse, que le journaliste referma aussitôt. Il remarqua qu'une larme roulait sur la joue du brun.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

- C'est bon, Harry. Notre petit Epouvantard sera mieux à Poudlard, au chaud dans une armoire à fourrure. »

Il sourit, et l'autre lui rendit son sourire. Délicatement, il rangea sa bourse dans sa poche, et attrapa la main froide d'Harry.

« Tu me demandais ce qu'il m'était arrivé pour que je devienne infect ? » Lui rappela Drago. « Eh bien, la Guerre, tout simplement. »

Touché, le brun l'embrassa soudainement, sans hésitation, sans crainte. Au milieu de ce grenier dévasté, sales et transis de froid, il l'embrassait du bout des lèvres, comme s'il n'osait pas aller plus loin. L'autre journaliste finit par en avoir assez. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et sourit quand il sentit que l'autre décidait enfin d'aller plus loin. S'ensuivit un ballet de lèvres et de sentiment, semblable à la danse de deux oiseaux lorsqu'ils rencontraient enfin leur partenaire.

Finalement, presque à regret, le blond se détacha lentement, très lentement des lèvres rougies qui l'occupaient depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux gris toujours fixés sur l'objet de sa convoitise, il dit, taquin :

« C'est toi qui avais besoin de ce baiser de princesse, Potty. »

Harry râla, pour la forme. Il se détacha complètement de Drago, et doucement, il recula, pas par pas.

« Alors je suppose que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je retourne voir Juliet immédiatement ? »

En riant, il s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers. Son collègue bondit à sa suite, en le traitant de tricheur. Pour la forme.

Oui, dans le fond, ils étaient plutôt heureux.

**FIN (La fausse !)**

* * *

*** J'ai mis la traduction de cette comptine anglaise, l'original étant :**

_Three blind mice,__  
__See how they run,__  
__They all ran after the farmer's wife,__  
__Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,__  
__Did you ever see such a sight in your life,__  
__As three blind mice ?_

**Tadadadada ! On peut dire que ce mystère est définitivement résolu ^^ Je suis ravie de vous avoir eu à mes côtés le temps de cette fic. D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ! Je m'excuse encore du retard à chaque post ! Il vous reste un épilogue à lire … Alors, à la prochaine ? Rassurez-vous, la moitié est déjà écrite !**

**Bisous, tout le monde ! **

**P.S.: Pour chaque review postée, une équipe de dépouvantarisation viendra chez vous gratuitement.**


	8. ANNONCE DE L'AUTEUZE

**/!\ ANNONCE /!\**

Chers lecteurs, ceci n'est pas un chapitre (Noooon, sans blague !)

Me revoilà bien vite pour vous signaler que dorénavant, cette fiction se nommera « Rue des Douze Roses Noires ». C'est pas bien original, certes, mais ça le sera toujours plus que « L'Epouvantard » … Eh oui, vous, vous connaissez le dénouement, mais ceux qui, par hasard, voudraient commencer cette fiction, il leur suffit de connecter leurs deux neurones pour comprendre !

J'espère donc vous revoir bien vite pour l'épilogue, qui avance :D (Comment ça, vous n'y croyez pas ? ^' )

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans vos lectures,

Sarah Londubat-Rogue, pour vous servir

**(Comment j'aime trop faire des notes pour me la péter genre ... Justin Bieber ! … J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fans de Justiiiiin x'D)**


	9. Epilogue

**Rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_« Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de l'Île, un lieu incontournable pour les fashion victimes ou cadres supérieurs ? Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de la belle et majestueuse maison des Peverell ? Qui n'a jamais fait un détour dans la rue des douze roses noires, pour obtenir son lot de frayeur et d'émotions fortes ?_

_Tout le monde connait cette histoire, mais pour les lecteurs encore sceptiques, nous pouvons vous en faire un léger résumé._

_Bâtie il y a plusieurs siècles, c'est _la_ demeure emblématique de l'Île. Ce n'est pas son architecture imposante, ni son appartenance aux Peverell qui l'a rendue si célèbre. Non. En effet, une légende dit que la Maison des Douze Roses Noires serait … Hantée. Nous autres, sorciers expérimentés ou non, savons qu'un fantôme n'est qu'un être inoffensif, quoique parfois légèrement effrayant. _

_Alors la question se posait, hantée, oui, mais par quoi ? Serait-ce possible que ce soit juste une étrange légende créée à l'époque où les bizutages étaient populaires ? Quelle chose assez effrayante pourrait-elle parcourir au milieu de la nuit les couloirs sombres au plancher craquant de la Maison des Peverell ?_

_Effrayant ne vous met-il pas la puce à l'oreille ? _

_Epouvantard._

_Créature d'une banalité effarante aux premiers abords, après de recherches plus profondes et plus pointues, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que cette entité finalement méconnue était l'un des êtres qui fascinaient le monde magique._

_Par exemple, dans son livre _Epouvante, quand tu nous tiens_, Alaric Willybool nous dresse le portrait d'une femme amoureuse de la peur, dépendante de cette sensation. Nicholas Fleury, avec _L'Hygiène de la peur_, nous dépeint lui l'histoire de deux frères devenus fous à cause d'un épouvantard mal chassé. Et la littérature regorge encore d'autres exemples en matière d'épouvantard._

_Créature de la nuit et de la noirceur, l'un des plus grands mystères l'entourant à toujours été celui concernant sa véritable forme. De grands chercheurs ont émis de nombreuses hypothèses jusqu'à l'interruption des travaux en 1747, pour manques de pistes._

_Après de nombreuses investigations, nous avons pourtant réussi à trouver une réponse possible._

_Davis Ruthford, fils de Thomas et d'Elena Ruthford, n'a jamais été un garçon ordinaire. Depuis sa naissance, dont la date nous est inconnue, il a toujours été traité avec mépris par son père, et ne voyait que de la négligence dans les yeux de sa mère. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple._

_Thomas et Elena étaient liés par le sang. Davis était le fruit de l'inceste. Et cette naissance n'a jamais été –et ne sera sûrement jamais- dans les mœurs sociales. La famille vivait dans la peur de la dénonciation._

_Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'éthique. Nous sommes là pour lever le voile sur l'affaire de la maison de la rue des Douze Roses Noires. »_

Ron repoussa la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts parsemés de taches de son. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé défoncé du Terrier et attrapa sa tasse de chocolat fumante.

« Alors ? » Lui lança son meilleur ami.

« Alors quoi ? C'est un article. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Que les pages sexys de la fin du journal seront éclipsées par ton grand talent ?

- Ronald ! »

Il marmonna quelque chose de pas très poli à l'encontre de sa mère qui battait les œufs en neige dans la cuisine attenante, et se retourna vers Harry.

« Ton article, il est pas mal, mais t'as pas hérité de la partie la plus captivante, mon pote.

- C'est trop tard, maintenant ! Tu veux dire quoi, que je suis nul, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, c'est pas nul mais …

- Mais ?

- A côté de la partie de Malefoy, ça vaut plus rien. »

Près d'eux, Charlie, toujours en congé en Angleterre, était plongé dans ladite partie. Il finit par relever des yeux admiratifs, et la tendre à Ginny, aussi assise sur un fauteuil.

« Whoa. » Souffla-t-il. « C'est passionnant votre truc ! »

Ron jeta à Harry un regard qui voulait dire « Tu vois ? J'ai raison ! ».

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. » lâcha le jeune journaliste, en commençant à ranger ses feuilles de brouillons.

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était furieux contre son ami, il était profondément vexé. Ce que lui disait Ron, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait lui-même pensé : s'il pondait un article pareil, les lecteurs ne loueraient que son nom alors qu'ils loueraient le talent de Drago, en dépit de ses origines.

Drago. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment revu depuis leur départ d'Ecosse. Il l'avait rapidement croisé dans les locaux de _Wizard's Evening_, et le sorcier lui avait simplement adressé un petit sourire. Pourtant, cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés.

L'homme était très occupé. Dans tous le pays se murmurait qu'il était au cœur d'une affaire de successions mêlée au décès de sa mère. Des biens appartenant aux Black seraient apparemment au centre du débat. Harry n'en savait rien.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien me lire la partie de Drago ? » Lui demanda alors Molly qui était passée au poulet qu'elle désossait avec talent.

« Bien sûr, Molly … »

Il s'éclaircit la voix, et commença donc la lecture de la seconde partie de leur article.

« _Le charme et la prestance de cette demeure sont complètement particuliers. Conçue par un architecte dont le nom ne nous est pas connu, elle a vu se succéder plusieurs générations de Peverell avant d'accueillir des familles sorcières de toutes origines. _

_Les tous premiers habitants n'étaient pas les plus blancs. Emma Peverell et sa sœur Lucinda, deux jeunes femmes d'apparence douce et inoffensives, se sont révélées être de dangereuses proxénètes. Le neveu d'Emma, Richard Peverell, lui, était surnommé le Boucher à la Rose. Ses terribles expériences sur les elfes de maison ont révolté le Monde Sorcier de l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, la célèbre Hermione Granger lutte contre les partisans de ces coutumes illicites, à l'aide de sa fondation, la Société d'Aide A la Libération des Elfes (S.A.L.E.)._

_A la mort d'Alois Peverell, la maison des Douze Roses Noires s'est retrouvée vide pendant dix ans. Elle a ensuite été achetée par la famille d'accueil de Thomas et d'Elena Ruthford, une famille sans histoire particulière jusqu'à leur arrivée._

_Immigré américains fuyants la Grande Révolution qui s'est déroulée il y a quelques décennies, Thomas et Elena avaient tout pour recommencer une _belle_ vie. Ils vivaient dans une famille aristocrate aisée, fréquentaient les hauts-rangs de la société sorcière anglaise. Les deux adolescents avaient pris un nom d'emprunt, que nous ne connaissons pas. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient affiliés, en dehors de leur famille d'accueil._

_Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils recommencèrent une nouvelle vie, à l'annonce de la mort de leurs parents biologiques. D'après nos sources, ils auraient surmonté cette affreuse nouvelle de façon digne et courageuse. A cette époque, ils avaient dix-sept et dix-neuf ans._

_Tout à déchanté à partir du moment où leurs parents adoptifs sont morts. Ils étaient vieux, ils étaient riches, et ils vivaient avec ces deux orphelins depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne s'étonna quand les deux américains héritèrent de la maison et des biens de leurs bienfaiteurs, alors sans successeurs directs. _

_A part eux, personne ne connaissait réellement la teneur exacte de leur relation. Le vieux couple avait bien essayé de l'empêcher, mais leur amour fut inévitable. La Brigade Magique avait des doutes, mais n'avait pas suffisamment de preuves pour venir faire une vérification dans les règles. Ils avaient le bénéfice du doute. _

_Elena était belle. Trop belle. Et elle était entièrement dévouée à son frère. Cela aurait pu être une histoire d'amour chaste entre les deux derniers membres d'une même famille mais …_

_Leur univers à basculé à la naissance du petit Davis._

_Dans le journal de Thomas, on peut comprendre que sa naissance a été particulièrement éprouvante. _

- Quelle pauvre femme. » Intervint Molly. « Moi-même, je me souviens que la naissance de Ronald a été vraiment diff-

- Maman ! » S'écria son fils, outré, pendant que les autres riaient.

Levant les yeux au ciel, la mère donna un léger coup de baguette sur les plats qu'elle venait de terminer, et vint s'assoir avec eux, son tricot en main. Harry pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'avait vue comme ça, inactive et détendue.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Oh, non, ne lis pas tout, tu vas t'écorcher la gorge, mon chéri. » Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, en le voyant reprendre sa feuille.

Ginny roula dans yeux d'une manière vraiment idiote. Charlie la regarda, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, sans aucune autre raison que celle-là. L'ambiance du Terrier réchauffait le cœur d'Harry, qui entreprit d'expliquer l'affaire à Molly.

« Comme Dra… Comme Drago le dit dans l'article, nous avons trouvé le journal du père, Thomas. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il travaillait dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter.

- Toujours sur cette Île ?

- Evidemment. Ils ont vécu quatre ans cachés. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles ils ont tous sombrés, petit à petit. La mère a directement disjoncté. Dans son journal, il raconte qu'il devait la tranquilliser régulièrement. A part lui, ils ne sortaient jamais. La Brigade les surveillait. Ca devait être un enfer. La terreur régnait dans cette maison. Davis - le petit - se faisait battre. » Continua Harry, pendant que la sorcière s'offusquait.

« Son père était persuadé que c'était pour son bien.

- Cela n'excuse rien !

- Oui, c'est certain. En tout cas, c'est à cause de ce climat familial que ce petit garçon est devenu tel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Mais il est mort, depuis le temps !

- Oh non … Le petit est devenu un épouvantard.

- Comme celui qu'il y avait au Square Grimmaurd ?

- Comme celui-là. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Un vrai de vrai. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était complètement désorienté.

- Tu m'étonnes. » Lança Ron. « Une vie entière passée seul, c'est franchement pas bon pour l'équilibre mental.

- Bah, tu sais, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. » Renchérit Ginny.

Son frère se tourna vers elle.

« Tu veux parler de ta dernière rupture, là ?

- T'es vraiment obligé de _toujours_ remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- Tant que tu ne réfrèneras pas tes ardeurs, oui !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Ron ! On est au 21e siècle !

- Ronald ! Ginevra ! Arrêtez, vous deux ! » Gronda Molly.

Ils baissèrent la tête. Depuis toujours, tout était prétexte à la dispute. Et surtout depuis que Ginny enchainait les relations. Sa rupture avec Harry, alors qu'elle n'était qu'adolescente, avait laissé quelques traces. Ron refusait de prendre son meilleur ami comme responsable, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour faire souffrir sa sœur. Seulement, il ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre avec Ginny. Le dialogue n'était pas un de ses talents.

« Cette histoire est vraiment compliquée pour moi ! » Déplora Molly. Elle se releva, plaignit ses lombaires, et retourna vers ses fourneaux. En passant, elle demanda à son fils adoptif où était le petit Davis.

« A Poudlard. Au chaud. Minerva a contacté certains chercheurs spécialisés dans l'inversement des processus. On espère qu'ils arriveront à quelque chose … »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Harry se leva, et fit craquer tous ses os, fatigué d'être resté assis dans le petit canapé défoncé du salon. Il bailla, s'apprêtant à partir.

Après avoir remercié la mère Weasley, serré la main de Charlie et embrassé les cheveux de Ginny, il sortit, Ron sur les talons.

Dehors, le froid les prit jusqu'au plus profond de leurs corps. Le rouquin frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, vigoureusement.

« Tu viens manger avec Neville et moi ?

- Oh, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger …

- Allons, Harry, pourquoi tu nous dérangerais ? Si je te le propose …

- Bon bah, c'est d'accord. » Sourit le brun.

« Super ! Il faut qu'on parle de certaines petites choses, tous les deux … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

Gloups.

.

.

.

« Si on m'avait dit plus tard qu'on se découvrirait tantouzes, tous les trois ! »

Harry but le fond de sa bierraubeurre, et s'étrangla de rire. C'était plutôt incongru, en effet. Il allait renchérir quand la voix de Neville s'éleva.

« Moi je le savais depuis longtemps. Que je n'aimerais jamais les femmes. » Ajouta-t-il devant leur mine interrogatives. « Elles m'intimidaient trop.

- Moi c'est l'inverse. » Lui répondit Ron. « Je crois que je les aimais trop.

- Oh, tu te souviens de la Quatrième année ? Avec Fleur ?

- Si je m'en souviens ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais ridicule.

- Et moi, avec ta sœur ? Au bal ? »

Harry se resservit un verre. La boisson chaude coula dans sa gorge et il frissonna de plaisir.

« Malefoy m'a toujours plu. »

Ses deux amis arrêtèrent de parler et le fixèrent. Aux coins des yeux de Ron, des petites rides d'amusement apparurent.

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je dois me lever tôt pour le marché demain. Bonne nuit. »

Neville se leva. Il embrassa furtivement son compagnon, et souhaita de nouveau la bonne nuit aux deux hommes. Le regard de Ron le suivit le temps qu'il ne quitte la pièce, puis se reposa sur son ami.

« Ecoute, Harry, je vais avoir l'air un peu paternaliste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, m'enfin. Je sais que tu me considères comme ta famille, alors écoute-moi.

Tu sais, quand tu as quitté ma sœur, j'ai hésité entre deux options : La première était de te foutre un bon coup de poing dans la figure, et de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole. C'était la plus simple. La seconde, eh bien, il n'y en a pas eu avant plusieurs jours. Tu te souviens, à l'époque, on ne s'était pas vus pendant plusieurs semaines. Trop occupés. Quelques jours après que Ginny soit revenue en pleurs d'une soirée avec toi, une photo a été publiée dans la gazette. C'était en l'honneur d'un gala ou un truc du genre. Bref, elle faisait la une parce que tu serrais la main de l'organisateur de la soirée. C'était Malefoy. »

Le brun ne se souvenait pas de cette histoire. Son meilleur ami se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa amicalement. Ses yeux bleus retenaient difficilement ses larmes d'émotion.

« Je ne vais pas sortir un truc du genre : « _Tes yeux brillaient et exprimaient tout ton amour caché pour cet homme _» parce que je n'ai jamais su lire des les yeux de qui que ce soit. Tout ce que j'ai vu sur cette photo, c'est que tu semblais fier de ce geste que tu accomplissais. Parce qu'il était sincère. Et je me suis rappelé que, tout au long de ta vie, tu n'avais accompli que des actes honnêtes et francs. Toutes tes offensives contre Voldemort. Ta lutte pour les droits des nés-moldus et de toutes les créatures magiques. Ton refus d'intégrer les Aurors. Ta collaboration avec Malefoy, et même ta rupture avec ma petite sœur. Alors écoute-moi Harry, quand je te dis que je suis heureux pour toi si tu trouves en Malefoy la personne avec laquelle tu veux construire quelque chose. »

.

.

.

Les longs doigts de Drago Malefoy pianotaient sur la table depuis de longues minutes. La secrétaire déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas flatteur. Elle n'avait fait que son travail, pourtant !

L'homme soupira d'exaspération. La jeune femme regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Cinq minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées depuis son dernier coup d'œil. Elle reporta son attention sur Drago. Ses grands yeux gris la fixaient, sans sympathie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors enfin. Une grande femme blonde sortit d'une pièce en claquant ses talons hauts sur le sol. Ses yeux fatigués ourlés de cils noirs et épais se fixèrent sur l'homme. D'une main experte, elle ouvrit son sac à main, puis en sortit un briquet et une cigarette. Elle fit un signe de tête au journaliste, et lui désigna la salle qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Ah, tu es là. » Une autre femme venait de sortir du studio photo. Elle, était petite et brune. Son visage, pourtant beau, était marqué par de nombreux angles un peu durs. Ses yeux noirs étaient vifs, et tous les mouvements du reste de son corps aussi. Drago s'était levé. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'embrassèrent la joue, une seule fois. Ensemble, ils étaient très beaux. Presque assortis.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un regard méprisant à la pauvre secrétaire qui frissonna. Un léger sourire narquois orna les lèvres de Pansy Parkinson. Elle esquissa du bout des lèvres « Pari gagné. ». Un autre sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Que veux-tu, c'est ce qu'on appelle le talent.

-En parlant de talent » Rétorqua-t-elle « T'en es où avec Potter ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Victorieuse, elle resserra sa prise sur son bras.

« Tu sais que tu ne vas pas y échapper, hein, Malefoy ? »

Une passante à côté d'eux étouffa un petit hoquet de stupeur en entendant la réponse du sorcier.

« Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de te donner en pâture à Nagini. »

.

.

.

« Harry ! Attends-moi ! »

Le sorcier se retourna. A quelques mètres de lui, Drago marchait rapidement, de façon à le rattraper. Une fois chose faite, il lui sourit. Etait-ce par timidité qu'il ne faisait aucun geste envers lui ?

« Tu vas au journal ? » Harry opina du chef. « J'y vais aussi. Burnett va te donner sa recommandation ?

- Sûrement. »

Tous les deux marchaient d'un bon pas, côte à côte. Le brun était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Etonné, il regarda son compagnon. Celui-ci avait l'air très légèrement gêné. Il finit par se détendre, même si les gens les dévisageaient.

« Que fais-tu, ce soir ? » Lui demanda finalement Drago, d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Harry sourit. Les premiers pas étaient faits.

« Tu passes me prendre à vingt heures. »

.

.

.

Monsieur Burnett rayonnait. Depuis la parution de l'article de Potter et de Malefoy, les vents de _Wizard's Evening_ avaient explosées. Ils étaient même en réédition !

Il trempa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encre, et commença à rédiger une lettre de recommandation pour les deux jeunes journalistes. Ils ne voudraient sûrement plus travailler ensemble.

On entendait que le grattement de la plume quand le patronus de sa secrétaire pénétra dans la pièce.

« Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont arrivés. Je les introduis dans cinq minutes. »

Avec hâte, il posa le point final à sa lettre, qu'il dupliqua. La cire pour son sceau chauffant trop lentement, il décida d'ouvrir la porte pour les accueillir quand même.

A son arrivée dans la salle d'attente, les deux hommes se levèrent. Quelque chose attira l'attention du rédacteur en chef. En effet, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides, et leurs deux mains s'étaient séparées trop tard.

Burnett ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, quand il rentra dans son bureau, il détruisit les deux exemplaires qu'il venait de rédiger. Et, avant que la porte ne se referme, sa fidèle et dévouée secrétaire put néanmoins entendre :

« Messieurs, savez-vous qu'en France, une mystérieuse organisation vend de la magie artificielle à des Cracmols ? Je vous en parle parce que … »

**FIN (La vraie !)**

* * *

**Voilà. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard inadmissible que j'ai eu. En plus, il est même pas remplie de détails croustillants, cet épilogue. Pas de lemon (Amy ?) ... :P Je crois que je ne vais pas me relancer dans l'écriture et la publication simultanée d'une fiction avant longtemps xD Je vous remercie encore d'avoir tenu jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, même de vos virulentes critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives ! Encore merci pour tous les ajouts, les reviews, toutes les petites attentions qui font qu'on a l'impression, le temps d'une seconde, d'avoir du talent. **

**Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !**

**(Et n'oubliez pas, pour chaque review postée, les recherches pour dépouvantariser le mignon petit Davis avancent !)**


End file.
